Dragon Ball Super -El renacer de una leyenda-
by cosmos.custos
Summary: Una leyenda naciente que fue criada por los dioses se adentrara en un mundo lleno de enemigos poderosos donde lo más importante es volverte más fuerte y así lograr su cometido de volverse un Dios de la destrucción. (Reinicio de DBS. -El camino de un dios-)
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1. De Dragon Ball Super. -El renacer de un leyenda-**

 **Saga de: El comienzo.**

 **Titulo:**

 **«Los primeros pasos»**

* * *

La cuestión es que quería comenzar nuevamente esta historia, siento que la otra tenía muchos errores tanto argumentales como en escritura los cuales provocaron el declive al mismo tiempo que no la actualizara muy seguido por los motivos de siempre.

Además, cuando fue el estreno de la película de Broly e investigar de muchas formas, decidió hacer grandes cambios al guión que tenía de esta historia comenzando con flashback o momento desde Z a Súper.

También el hecho de que ahora una de ellas no formara parte de la patrulla del tiempo como en la anterior, a su vez que los demás personajes no tendrán grandes cambios y no se verá afectada la historia de FT con la que hace Crossover.

Sin más, disfruten este nuevo comienzo con una nueva temática que yo disfrute escribiéndola.

* * *

► **\- -: Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V**

► ****: Pensamiento.**

► **«»: Resaltar algo.**

► **/ /: Comentario mío.**

► **(): Aclaración o significado.**

► _ **Otro idioma u técnica.**_

► **...** _ **: Salto**_ **de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.**

► **[ ] : Lugar, hora o evento de importancia.**

* * *

► **No soy dueño de Dragón Ball Super/Z/XV2.**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, errores e incoherencias que encuentren.**

* * *

 **(** Leyenda del universo 7 **)**

-Oscuridad con pequeñas luces, esa era la descripción del universo al ver el conjunto, nada particular que resultaba aburrido. Pero viendo de cercas, lo aburrido que tenía al verse, empezaba a ser interesante-

-Bastos cúmulos de estrellas, gases cósmicos, planetas y más estaban en espiral con un centro aún más iluminado dio origen a un sistema todavía más pequeño, un sistema donde varios cuerpos celestes rocosos y gaseosos orbitaban sin un fin aparente una estrella-

-En un planeta en especial, una raza en particular habitaba el lugar. Una especie con gran parecido a los humanos, pero contaban con basto cabello y pelo, una gran fuerza y su principal característica, una cola de simio larga y peluda-

-Si se pudiera describir en una palabra a esta raza, esa sería orgullosos. Orgullosos por tener una fuerza descomunal que los coloco en la cima de las especies del planeta, un orgullo que nublaba su juicio al pensar que son invencibles, un orgullo que termino por consumirlos-

-Y aun así, habiendo llegado a la cima de su mundo, como toda civilización, está llega a su fin abruptamente sin mostrar o dar un aviso. Y que mejor forma de destruir aquella raza orgullosa con el mismo orgullo que los motivaba-

-La pelea por el mando entre 2 castas de aquella raza por el dominio de la otra dio como resultado a una variable en los años de guerra, una mutación en especial que por alguna extraña razón fue dada a un individuo en particular-

-Aquel individuo al desarrollarse obtuvo un poderío descomunal, una fuerza que lo volvió virtualmente indestructible, tras su despertar sembró la desesperación y la muerte dando por perdido un bando que buscaba la tranquilidad-

-Aquella desgracia se marcó como una leyenda, una leyenda que siguió originándose como una anomalía genética que unos veían como una ventaja y otros como el final. Con ese final, el nombre predilecto con el que se identificarían sería el de saiyajin-

-Los años pasaron en aquella tierra, los conflictos aumentaban, pero un bando superaba en gran medida al otro, parecía ser el fin de aquellos que aunque orgullosos, tenían un corazón tranquilo-

-Y ese corazón tranquilo impulso a uno en particular. Un saiyajin con el corazón más puro y noble decidió dar el último golpe contra el mal que invadió a su raza, siendo él y otros 5 los últimos que luchaban por mantener aquel orgullo corrompido-

-Pero, ¿qué esperanza tendrían 5 guerreros contra toda una raza? La batalla era inminente, y aún más contra aquella mutación del lado opuesto. Todo parecía perdido, siendo el guerrero de corazón puro el último en pie, sus colegas le otorgaron toda su energía y vida para que él pudiera defender aquellas pocas brasas de fuego que estaban siendo golpeada por aquella inmensa tormenta-

-Su vida caía con cada golpe que daba y recibía, lo último que divisaba su mirada era su fin… hasta que por su honorable acción, el sacrificio que daba y recibió y su deseo por lograr lo mejor para los suyos, su cuerpo fue inundado por aquellas llamas que sus amigos le dieron-

-Un poder oculto empezó a apoderarse y volverse uno con él, fue la primera vez que pudo adentrarse a un reino tan distinto que empequeñecía al que conoció en poder y profundidad-

-Ahora, manifestándose aquel poder en forma de un fuego amarillo que significaba una forma un casi perfecta del orgullo puro de defender a los suyos lo cubrió y envolvió en un aura de Ki tan potente que superaba al saiyajin mutante-

-Con su nuevo poder, la pelea empezó a equilibrar de tal manera que ambos guerreros dio por terminado a uno de pie y el otro inerte. Aquella esperanza ilumino a los saiyajin de una forma que aclaro la oscuridad que los nublaba-

-Pero como todo comienza, aquel guerrero cayo cuando aquel poder abandono su cuerpo, por el simple hecho de que aunque era digno de ello, no pudo con la inmensa carga que era mantenerlo. Su cuerpo pereció, pero su espirito aún seguía fusionado con aquel poder volviéndose en algo más que esperanza a aquella fuerza-

-Ahora, los bandos volvieron a convivir de tal manera que el mutante con un poder descomunal se volvió una leyenda y aquel guerrero con corazón puro de igual manera fue conocido como el súper saiyajin, ambos fueron trasmitidos por el tiempo al ver que sus encuentros terminaban como una leyenda-

* * *

 **[** Universo 7, Planeta Sadala, año X550 **]**

-Guerra mundial, nuevamente los hechos del pasado gobernaban el mundo donde las enseñanzas del pasado fueron alterad de tal manera para beneficiar a otros, ahora, los saiyajins habían evolucionado de tal manera que se veían mejor estéticamente y su orgullo ahora era su razón para vivir-

-El caos gobernaba por un simple hecho, aquel poderoso saiyajin mutante de la leyenda apareció nuevamente, pero esta vez era distinto. Los saiyajins tienen una cualidad peculiar, y es que sus cuerpos se acostumbraron a sufrir una transformación, esta transformación en particular tenía la forma de una involución que tuvieron millones de años antes. Un inmenso simio que era antes llamado Ozaru es el resultado de que un saiyajin sea expuesto a la luz reflejada de una luna-

-Ahora todo era diferente, aquel monstruoso ser alcanzo aquella transformación que multiplicaba el poder actual por 10. Eso fue demasiado para que el actual súper saiyajin pudiera contra él-

-Superado, las esperanzas se perdieron. Aquel individuo perdió todo rastro de su ser para atacar a todos por igual. El daño descomunal que causaba más la inminente extinción de toda su raza era uno de los motivos por el cual el actual portador se levantaba tras cada golpe-

-Pero, ¿qué se puede hacer cuando la esperanza se pierde y la fuerza te abandona al igual que tu vida? Ahora, un pequeño grupo de saiyajins de corazón puro era quienes apoyaban al guerrero dorado repitiéndose el ciclo-

-Aun como aquel saiyajin legendario obtuvo un cambio drástico en su poder, él lo obtuvo también. No fue por algo, sino por alguien. Por sus aptitudes y su puro deseo de proteger a los suyos, un espíritu aberrante que viajaba por el planeta hizo contacto con el súper saiyajin-

-Sintiendo los mismo sentimientos y deseos que él sintió cuando pereció, no pensaría 2 veces en ayudar a alguien con sus ideales de encontrar la paz, así que aquel espíritu dio una gran cantidad de su poder a aquel individuo-

-Ahora, ¿qué pasaría cuando combinas 2 sentimientos nobles imperfectos? El resultado dio por pulir aquel fuego que irradiaba el cuerpo de quien fuera el elegido. Ahora, el amarillo cambio a un rojo intenso con un calor que lo rodeaba, el deseo de paz y su tranquilo corazón se reflejaba en la presión que ejercía su nuevo poder al ambiente-

-Los deseos violentos y agresivos se apaciguaron, aun teniendo el desastre frente a él, su cuerpo se mantenía tranquilo. Si en su momento, había visto la superficie de un reino totalmente distinto, ahora se había adentrado. Ahora, no sólo aquel poder cambio de un aspecto amarillo a uno rojo, sino que evoluciono para estar ahora consiente de una parte de su universo que nunca pensó conocer-

-La diferencia ahora era diferente, aquel guerrero supero de tal manera a aquel individuo que su fuerza lo sintió todo el planeta, pero como en lo anterior, el poder era demasiado que termino por consumir su cuerpo y en medida empezó con el planeta junto al saiyajin legendario quien ahora acumulo Ki en cantidades monstruosas-

-Ahora, con el tiempo en su contra y sin poder hacer nada. Nuevamente toda la raza saiyajin se había puesto en un acuerdo para sobrevivir olvidando su orgullo para que su especie siga existiendo-

-Con prisa, improvisaron una especie de arca espacial que les ayudaría a salir del planeta, pero a algunos se les vio una oportunidad. Acercándose al cuerpo de aquel guerrero puro que sucumbió ante el poder y que aún seguía acumulándolo, viendo que aquel ser era lo que ellos llamarían un dios, decidieron algo por el bien de su futura raza-

-Pero, no siempre se obtiene lo que uno quiere aun cuando es para una buena causa. Fallando en lo que hicieron, decidieron enviar por lo menos a aquellos productos erróneos en una nave separada con la esperanza de que pudiera servir de algo-

-El planeta sucumbió, pero la gran mayoría de saiyajins lograron salir con dirección inconclusa en el basto universo, pero un pequeño destello se separaba en dirección opuesta de la nave en dirección a lo que sería una muerte segura, pero en su muy corto viaje un vórtice con engranes plateados y energía azul brillante las engulle para desaparecer junto a la nave-

* * *

 **[** Planeta del Dios de la destrucción del 7mo universo, año 550 **]**

-¿Qué lugar le pertenecería a la máxima deidad del universo? Nada más que el centro del basto dominio del cual él rige por su cargo y su inmenso poder destructor-

-Un enorme cuerpo flotante envuelto de bastas nubes espaciales y múltiples planetas compactos orbitaban aquel reino. Una colosal estructura en forma de pirámide invertido separado en sección de color morado metálico, un inmenso árbol de tronco grueso y ramas delgadas estaba plantada en el centro de la estructura sirviendo como el castillo donde vivía el dios de la destrucción-

-Múltiples biomas se esparcían por el terreno, siendo praderas, bosques, y un enorme cuerpo de agua donde había especia extrañas teniendo el lujo de habitar aquel lugar de dioses-

-El cielo visto dentro de la atmosfera estable fue sacudido levemente al abrirse aquel mismo vórtice con engranes dejando salir a aquel artefacto, perdiendo el funcionamiento y adentrándose al templo estrellándose dejando una gran trinchera en el pasto-

-El humo que se había creado empezó a disiparse al mismo tiempo que alguien se acercaba. Una persona de piel de color celeste claro, pelo blanco largo y tiene características femeninas y elegantes. Está vestido con una túnica color granate, una especie de coraza color negro y blanco con detalles amarillos, anaranjados y blancos, zapatos de taco negro y lleva un aro de color azul que rodea su cuello. También lleva un largo cetro, de color azul y amarillo, que tiene una joya negra que flota en la parte superior-

-Despidiendo una presión neutra, se detiene a una distancia cercana de la nave donde se podían escuchar unos llantos desde su interior, con su báculo da un leve golpe en la compuerta con lo que se abre mostrando su interior-

-Una leve sorpresa se lleva al ver que en el interior había 2 pequeñas bebés. La primera poseía una cabellera lisa de color azure o cyan, una piel café claro y la iris de sus ojos era de un magenta o rosa rojizo intenso-

-En cambio, la segunda tenía un aspecto peculiar, una piel muy blanca, su cabello largo y en puntas de diferentes tamaños no estaban teñidos dando por resultado un blanco puro y brillante además de poseer el mismo color de ojos que la otra niña-

-La mirada de ambas se centraba en aquel sujeto que les miraba, aunque el hecho de que llegara de una manera no esperada, era claro que había algo más, algo que tomo la atención de aquel sujeto-

 **Whis** : Pero miren nada más. -Dejando su báculo a un lado, este desaparece en un destello con lo que ahora pone ambos brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda- Es raro de que caiga algo aquí y no se destruya antes de llegar al suelo.

-A lo lejos, se acercaba otro sujeto. Es un humanoide delgado, de piel morada, y su apariencia es la de un gato, con orejas puntiagudas, similar a los gatos Cornish Rex. Lleva ropa egipcia negra con azul oro, con las mismas decoraciones blancas y naranjas que llevaba Whis-

 **Beerus** : ¿Qué fue ese escándalo que interrumpió mi siesta? -El dio destructor se acerca a su asistente- ¿Ahora qué pasa?

 **Whis** : Beerus-sama, lo que sucedió es que esta nave aterrizo en su planeta. -Se extraña por el hecho antes dicho de que se destruiría antes de llegar- Y parece que tiene una sorpresa, o mejor dicho, un par de sorpresas.

-Asomándose con curiosidad, divisa a las pequeñas jóvenes que seguían mirando al ángel hasta que los ojos amarillos de Beerus ganaron la atención de ambas-

 **Beerus** : Bebés… ¿Qué hacen unos bebés en mi planeta?

 **Whis** : Creo que no puedo responder a su respuesta, pero creo conocer que son ellas. -Nuevamente su báculo se hace presente por lo que lo toma y acerca su mirada a la gema negra que flotaba en la punta- Lo supuse, ella son saiyajins.

 **Beerus** : ¿Saiyajins? Creo recordar ese nombre, pero eso no importa. Lo que importa realmente es que están en mi planeta, ¿acaso piensan que es algún tipo de guardería? Regrésalas de inmediato.

 **Whis** : Temo que eso no será posible, Beerus-sama. -Eleva una proyección que nacía de aquella gema- Parece ser que el planeta donde vivían los saiyajins acaba de ser destruido por una lucha recientemente. -Se muestra la imagen de lo que alguna vez fue un planeta de vida para convertirse en polvo estelar y escombros flotando por el vacío-

 **Beerus** : Lo que me faltaba, y sería mucha molestia regresar el tiempo e ir a ese lugar para dejarlas… Tanto pensar ya me dio sueño. -Da un gran bostezo al igual que ambas lo imitaron-

 **Whis** : Entonces, ¿qué planea hacer con ellas? -Dando la vuelta, se dirige a su castillo-

 **Beerus** : No me molestare en destruirlas, pero… -Se queda mirando a ambas, en especial a la albina- Siento algo diferente dentro de ellas, algo muy diferente y peculiar que son contados los seres iguales a ellas.

 **Whis** : También lo percibí. -Toma a la pequeña peli azul- No hay registros de ver a unos infantes mortales que emiten un aura divina. -La pequeña extiende sus manos a las prendas del ángel el cual no le molesto que empezara a jugar con su ropa-

 **Beerus** : Aunque se muestren como un dios, su poder es realmente bajo. -Toma a la albina la cual no hizo nada, pareciera que estaba hipnotizada por el dios que la cargaba- ¿De dónde sacaron ese poder? -La mueve de un lado a otro a su vez que ella daba una leve risa por lo que veía como un juego-

 **Whis** : Si busca esa respuesta, ellas misma deberían ser quien le respondiera.

 **Beerus** : ¿Supones que debo quedármelas?

 **Whis** : Para nada, Beerus-sama. Pero, una oportunidad de tener a estas 2 dudo que pueda volver a ocurrir. -Mira a su dios destructor- Pero en sí, usted tiene la decisión final. -Viendo a la joven blanca, una pequeña idea cruzo su mente-

 **Beerus** : Si decido explotar ese poder, tendría con quien pelear cuando este aburrido… Lo he decidido, cuidare a estas niñas hasta que puedan darme una gran pelea, de no ser así, las destruiré por haber malgastado mi tiempo. -Extendiendo su dedo, un cumulo de partículas moradas claro sale disparado a una velocidad realmente baja, ya tocando la nave en la que llegaron, esta empieza a desaparecer en un polvo del mismo color-

 **Whis** : Entonces preparare un cuarto para ellas. -Ambos siguen su camino al interior de su castillo- Por cierto, Beerus-sama, ya que pensó en ponerlas bajo su tutela, ¿tiene pensado algún nombre para ellas?

 **Beerus** : No tenía pensado en ponerles un nombre… ¿Qué tal… azul y blanco? -Ambas ladean la cabeza por ello- No, demasiado obvio… Mmmmmh… Creo que pensaré eso en otro momento.

 **Whis** : Sí así lo desea, se hará así.

* * *

 **[** Planeta del Dios de la destrucción del 7mo universo, año 551 **]**

-Dentro del castillo más importante donde habitaban las máximas formas de vida del universo, se encontraba caminando por los pasillos al Dios de la destrucción con una caja blanca metálica-

-Siguiendo su camino, llega al cuarto donde estaba un festín eterno de comida exótica digna de un dios. Pasando por la mesa, en el suelo había una alfombra de múltiples patrones y sentado en ella se encontraban 2 infantes jugando con lo que serían esferas flotantes-

 **Beerus** : Parece que siguen jugando. -Sentándose cercas de ellas, pone la caja en el suelo y saca una pequeña vara que tenía una sonaja y una pluma atadas entre sí. Al moverlo un poco toma la atención de las mellizas- Estos son juguetes que tenía cuando era joven.

-Moviendo un poco la pequeña vara, ambas levantan sus manos en señal de querer alcanzarlo pero fallando en el intento, como si fueran 2 pequeños gatos intentando atrapar aquella cosa-

-Distrayéndose por estar jugando con ellas, no se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observando por Whis quien mantenía una leve sonrisa hasta que decidió retroceder y hacer sonar sus pasa para según darle tiempo a su Dios de reaccionar-

 **Whis** : Beerus-sama, veo que está entreteniendo a las niñas con sus juguetes. -Aun con juguete en mano, se queda quieto con lo que ambas lograron tomarlo y empezaron a jugar con el juguete-

 **Beerus** : No sé de qué hablas. -Cruzándose de brazos, gira su cabeza para ver que su cola ahora estaba en las manos de la albina quien la abrazaba- Mi cola no es un juguete, Estela. -Sin entender más que su nombre la joven no mostraba indicio de soltarla-

 **Whis** : Si que han crecido en tan sólo un año. -Acercándose, la peli azul extiende sus brazos al ángel quien desiste en alzarla- No Mikoto, debes de aprender a caminar. -Por extraño que parezca, ella entendió y bajo sus brazos- Casi lo olvido, tenemos invitados improvistos.

-Al terminar de decir eso, instintivamente se levanta para observar como en los pasillos se escuchaban pasos de alguien pesado y unos finos. 2 figuras se apreciaban siendo la primera una versión gorda de Beerus, sus prendas son un rojo y los símbolos son redondos. En cambio lo acompañaba una chica, ella es una humanoide similar a Whis y lleva un cetro igual al suyo. Lleva un anillo de color azul que está alrededor de su cuello. Viste una túnica verde con una especie de coraza negra con detalles amarillos, anaranjados y blancos. Además lleva una faja roja y tacos blancos con suela negra-

 **Champa** : Debes de estar agradecidos de que viniéramos caminando hasta aquí sin destruir nada. -Con su voz arrogante, su ego se elevaba-

 **Beerus** : Agradecerte, ¿yo? ¡Ja! Lo único que voy a agradecer es que te largues a tu universo. -Cruzándose de brazos, ambos no despegan su mirada uno del otro-

 **Champa** : ¿Así es como tratas a todos? Ya veo porque el Universo 7 es inferior al magnifico Universo 6.

 **Beerus** : ¿Qué quieres decir, gordinflón? -Con el ambiente tenso, la atención de Champa fue tomada cuando vio una cola blanca salir del costado de su hermano- ¿Qué miras? -Asomándose por un lado, divisa a una pequeña infante quien estaba aferrada a la espalda del Dios destructor-

 **Champa** : ¿Acaso tienes garrapatas? -Da un paso atrás- No me las vayas a pegar.

 **Beerus** : ¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo ahora? -Su vista es nublada por unas manos que tapan sus ojos dándole la respuesta-

 **Whis** : Parece que no se dio cuenta de que ella seguía agarrándolo de su cola, Beerus-sama.

 **Vados** : ¿Qué hacen con una pequeña bebé? -Beerus ya bajándola de su cabeza, da la oportunidad de que Vados la mire- Es albina y cuenta con cola… -Sintiendo que jalan su túnica, observa que ahora era otra niña de cabello azul con cola marrón quien la miraba con maravilla- Parece que son 2.

 **Champa** : ¿Qué pasa larguirucho, acaso ya eres guardería? -Tragándose su orgullo, él se agacha para tomar a la niña con una de sus manos- Sí que es extraña. -Girándola, la pequeña cola de ella se restriega en su cara- Esto es molesto. -Tomando su cola, la pequeña se queda quieta al sentir un gran hormigueo por su cuerpo y caer inerte siendo el agarre de su cola la que la mantenía levantada- Oye, está cosa ya se rompi…

-Recibiendo un puñetazo en pleno rostro, es lanzado a la distancia con lo que toma el pequeño cuerpo de ella y observa que estaba desmayada. Dejándola en una silla, sale disparado al lugar donde cayó su hermano-

 **Vados** : ¿Qué le pasó a ella exactamente Whis? -Pregunta a su hermano quien había tomado a la pequeña y la acomoda en sus brazos siendo vistas por su hermana menor quien la miraba con preocupación-

 **Whis** : Su especie es saiyajin, ellas son propensas a ser muy vulnerables si los toman de la cola, y aunque estemos al tanto de ello, siguen siendo muy pequeñas aun.

 **Vados** : Ya veo… Pero creo que tengo otra pregunta. -Él asiente en señal de que la haga- ¿Por qué Beerus-sama reacciono de esa manera? No es para nada normal que un Dios de la destrucción reacciones así por alguien.

 **Whis** : Creo que tu pregunta se responde con sentir lo que ellas emiten. -Dormida en los brazos de Whis, Vados ve que dentro de ella se mecía e incrementaba- ¿Lo ves? Ellas son muy especiales.

-La joven Mikoto es levantada por la ángel quien logra divisar el mismo patrón dentro de ella, aunque ligeramente menor-

 **Vados** : Pero eso no justifica el hecho de que las cuide, no va de acuerdo a su trabajo como Dios destructor. -La peli azul intenta alcanzar el báculo de ella siendo que falla- Aunque admitiré que son adorables.

 **Whis** : Mikoto y Estela han ayudado más de lo que crees a Beerus-sama. Siendo que les está agarrando afecto, está tomando una actitud algo paternal y con ella intenta hacer más rápido su trabajo y con mejor calidad para pasar tiempo con ellas. -Mira a la albina quien se acurruca en la aura calmada que emitía Whis- Un noble rastro estelar que vino a la vida de Beerus-sama, por eso sus nombres.

 **Vados** : Ya veo. -Tomándola con sus 2 manos, Mikoto da una sonrisa de alegría al creer que jugarían con ella- Mi nombre es Vados, un gusto en conocerlas, Mikoto-san y Estela-san.

 **…**

-Ambos adoloridos y cansados, jadeaban por los repentinos golpes que se daban. Siendo Beerus el menos cansado, Champa se mantenía en pie por su orgullo-

 **Champa** : ¡Niñera, ya olvidaste lo que es ser un Dios!

 **Beerus** : ¡Cállate! ¡Lo dice el sujeto que sólo se la pasa engordando! -Apretando sus puños, estaba por seguir con la pelea hasta que ambos ángeles salen del castillo con las hermanas en brazos-

 **Whis** : Beerus-sama, ya no tiene de que preocuparse, Estela ya está recuperándose. -La joven ya había abierto otra vez sus ojos rosado intenso provocando un suspiro por parte del Dios gato-

 **Champa** : ¡Que alguien me explique por qué le preocupan estas niñas! -Jalándose sus orejas, Vados se acerca a su Dios aun con Mikoto en manos- ¡Aleja esa garrapata de mí!

 **Vados** : Champa-sama, creo que debería de prestar más atención en lo que ellas emiten. -Confundido y viendo que ya no había nada más que hacer, entrecierra sus ojos para divisar aquella misma fuerza naciendo de ellas- ¿Lo ve?

 **Champa** : ¿Qué clase de niñas son ellas? -Tomando a Mikoto, la joven observa los ojos amarillos del Dios que la cargaba con lo que extiende sus manos y juega con sus mejillas- ¿Acaso quieres que te haga lo mismo que a ella? -Mikoto observa a su hermana y está niega- Veo que eres más lista que la otra.

 **Beerus** : Si no tienes nada que hacer aquí, lárgate. Mikoto, ven. -Extiende sus brazos a la joven quien los mira y abraza el cuello de Champa dejándolo congelado-

 **Champa** : ¡Ja! Parece que ya tiene un nuevo favorito. -Mikoto y Champa voltean a verse con lo que ella sonríe- Tienes buenos gustos, pequeña Mikoto. -Él la levanta a lo que ella empieza a reír- Ya verás que el tío Champa es mejor que ese estúpido de Beerus. -Enfureciéndose, empieza Beerus a discutir nuevamente con su hermano quien lo ignora por estar jugando con ella-

-Ambos ángeles asintieron al saber que las cosas estaban por cambiar gracias a la llegada de aquellas niñas-

* * *

 **[** Universo 7, lugar desconocido, año X650 **]**

-Nuevamente en el basto espacio, una flota de naves espaciales con forma de esperas aplastadas miraba a una galaxia, pero lo importante no es en donde es exactamente o lo que miran, sino, lo que se llevaba adentro-

-Dentro de la nave más grande, en cierta habitación, está estaba organizada de la mejor manera posible. Adornos que se veían costosos al mismo tiempo que joyería estaba finamente colocada. Pero aun con todo el entorno, lo más importante vendría a ser la comida, un gran festín de reyes con las comidas más exóticas en todo el universo conocido para ellos estaban cérvidos con elegancia-

-En una silla de lo más exótica que estaba levitando, se encontraba Beerus sentado con una copa en su mano con un líquido amarillento en su interior y Whis estaba parado a un lado-

A un costado con la mirada llena de molestia y odio se encontraba un demonio del frió de gran tamaño y musculoso de color morado claro, con una armadura negra y una gran capa. De nombre Cold, sólo se mantenía a quedarse en su lugar-

 **K. Cold** : ¿Qué le parece el basto banquete que le hemos ofrecido, Beerus-sama? -Con enorme pesar, se traga su orgullo al darle ese honorifico-

 **Beerus** : Nada mal, aunque sigue teniendo el mismo sabor que tenía hace años. -Dando un sorbo a su copa, la deja en la mesa al mismo modo que se levanta- Pero ese no es el asunto por el cual decidí hacer esta visita improvista.

 **R. Cold** : Entonces, ¿qué es? -Dando una leve señal con su mano, Wish asiente y da un leve ruido en el suelo de la nave que hace un ruido sordo. Sin comprender que pasaba, unos pasos sonaban en la lejanía hasta que las puertas metálicas se abrieron mostrando a un individuo caminando con elegancia y firmeza- ¿Quién eres?

-Deteniéndose a 2 metros del dios de la destrucción, da una clara reverencia a lo que vuelve a incorporarse y ponerse en firme sin mover ni un musculo al lado del ángel-

 **Beerus** : Verás, necesito que hagas algo, ya que no tengo ganas de ensuciarme las manos y preferiría ahorrarme la molestia. -Chasqueando los dedos, el sujeto se quita la capucha negra mostrando a una joven de cabellera larga, alborotada y en puntas de un color blanco puro. Sus ojos de color rosa rojizo intenso era lo más notorio sin contar una gran cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda y otras pequeñas en la otra-

 **R. Cold** : ¿Quién es ella?

 **Beerus** : Ella, Cold, es una saiyajin. -Al decirlo, una cola de pelaje blanco sale de su cintura moviéndose sutilmente- Y una de mis más grandes orgullos, así que seré breve porque no sé qué estará haciendo la otra. -Se para detrás de la joven albina- Ocupo que pierda el remordimiento de acabar con alguien, así que fui con el sujeto más despiadado del universo.

 **R. Cold** : ¿Y qué se supone que haga con ella? ¿Acaso quieres que la adiestre como a una mascota para que ataque sin pensar? -Frunciendo levemente su frente, da un leve toque en el hombro de ella a lo que observa a una gran nave que se veía en la escotilla y con un pequeño destello, está implosiona para la sorpresa de Cold-

 **Beerus** : Fingiré que no escuche eso. -Ahora camina hasta estar a una distancia separada de ella- Es parte de su entrenamiento, así que espero ver resultados favorables. Pero, de no ser así… creo que los destruiré.

-Nada en el universo podía causarle un miedo al gran Rey Cold, pero la única excepción era él y Majin Buu. Viendo que no había nada que podía hacer, siendo que sería un suicidio enfrentarse a él, acepto-

 **R. Cold** : Me haré cargo de ella, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse.

 **Beerus** : Bien, ahora, te pediré que te retires de este cuarto, cuando regreses, ya me habré ido. -Sin creer que lo estaban corriendo de su propia nave, se retira- Parece que ese es el adiós, Estela. -La joven saiyajin al escuchar su nombre, su faceta y actitud cambiaron-

 **Estela** : Lo creo, Otō-sama… ¡Digo, Beerus-sama! -Dando una reverencia por su equivocación, el dios da una leve risa por ver como se comportaba ella-

 **Beerus** : No tienes de que preocuparte, pero te pediré que recuerdes lo que habíamos acordado antes de que llegáramos aquí. -Asintiendo, extiende su mano y le revuelve su cabellera blanca siendo estos uno de los pocas muestras de afecto que ella recibía desde que fue adoptada cuando llego a su planeta- Más te vale aprender algo bueno de él, de lo contrario…

 **Estela** : Me destruirás, lo sé. -Ganándole la palabra, ella da una cálida sonrisa a lo que Beerus asiente con lo que se pone detrás de su consejero y pone una de sus manos en su espalda- Nos vemos, Whis-sensei.

 **Whis** : Hasta pronto, Estela. Le diré a tu hermana que le envías saludos. -Al concluir, un círculo en forma de cristales azules y blancos los rodean para convertirse en un haz de luz y salir disparados de la nave-

-Ya estando sola, las compuertas se abren mostrando nuevamente al Rey Cold quien no se miraba para nada complacido con la presencia de aquella chica-

 **R. Cold** : El Dios de la destrucción te tiene mucha estima, ¿será que acaso guardas algo? -Viendo a la joven albina chasquea con lo que entra un soldado el cual saca un periscopio rastreador con lo que lo apunta a ella- Veamos si vale la pena tenerte en mi nave.

-Asintiendo el soldado, activa el dispositivo el cual empieza a medir el nivel de ella, pero de la misma forma que lo encendió, el dispositivo no marcaba ningún registro-

 **R. Cold** : ¿Qué esperas? Dime las cifras.

 **Soldado** : Lo siento Rey Cold, pero el periscopio no muestra ningún dígito. -Guardándolo, saca otro con lo que empieza el mismo proceso, pero el resultado dio igual- Nada… es como si ella no estuviera ahí.

 **R. Cold** : Debe de haber un error, ve a buscar otro de inmediato. -Asintiendo, antes de que saliera, ella decidió hablar-

 **Estela** : Si en verdad esas cosas pueden medir el nivel de pelear de alguien, no están erróneas.

 **Soldado** : Pues lo están al no poder medir tu nivel, es como ver el de una roca.

 **Estela** : Se los digo, no están equivocadas. Lo único que pasa es que se ocultar mi Ki. -Dando un leve suspiro, el dispositivo emitió un leve ruido con lo que empezó a medir una cifra-

 **R. Cold** : Es impresionante el que puedas ocultar tu poder, pero eso aún no te salva. -Voltea a ver al soldado- Ahora di la cifra.

-Con su mira en el periscopio, la cifra empezó a subir de tal manera que el dispositivo seguía emitiendo aquel pitido de una forma acelerada hasta que llego a un punto y exploto-

 **R. Cold** : ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

 **Soldado** : No lo sé, pero tengo 2 ideas. -Tomando los pedazos del dispositivo en sus manos, mira a Estela- El dispositivo pudo estar siempre averiado, o ella sobrepaso el límite.

 **R. Cold** : ¿Cómo un saiyajin podrá tener tal nivel de pelea? -Toma a la joven de su túnica por lo que la levanta- Será mejor que hables y me digas quien eres. -Con su hostilidad, el iris rosado de Estela dio un leve brillo que fue captado por Cold-

-Sin saber lo que pasaría, una serie de pequeñas explosiones suenan en la nave alertando a uno, pero resulto que eran todos los periscopios activados que estaban detectando una fuente de poder masiva. Pero no termina ahí, ella coloca su mano en la muñeca de Cold y dando un fuerte apretón se libera al igual que este sentía la enorme presión-

 **Estela** : No dañe las telas que me dio Beerus-sama. -Soltando el agarre, Cold vuelve a incorporarse- Mi nombre es Estela Tamashto y vengo a aprender a ser fría y despiadada sin perder la fachada como un demonio del frió. Por eso, esto bajo sus órdenes si accede a entrenarme.

 **R. Cold** : *Es extraña, aunque no confié en ella por lograr hacerme daño con un simple agarre, sería un desperdicio no aceptar un potencial de su calibre para que haga lo que yo quiera…* De acuerdo, ahora formaras parte del basto ejército del Rey Cold. *Espero que ella no falle como los experimentos*

 **Estela** : Agradezco su ayuda, Rey Cold-sama.

* * *

 **[** Universo 7, Planeta Vegeta, año 732 **]**

-Un conjunto de naves en forma de esferas aplastada se acercando desde el espacio a un planeta de aspecto rojo y rocoso que estaba cubierto por nubes azules que eran visibles desde el exterior, el número de las más grandes eran pocos, pero las más pequeñas eran bastas-

-Dentro de la más grande, un asiento de mayor tamaño era para el comandante de todo el navío, el Rey Cold mantenía su sonrisa de confianza en su rostro mientras en otra pequeña silla en forma de huevo hueco tenía a un ser de la misma especie de Cold, sólo que este era más pequeño, con la coraza craneal parecida al Rey, pero contaba con 2 pequeños cuernos. Su piel era un poco rojizo rosado con unas partes algo moradas claro siendo una su gema en la cabeza-

-Entrando a la atmósfera del planeta, un grupo de soldados especializados salían volando siguiendo de cercas las naves al mismo tiempo junto a otros 2. Los habitantes de este planeta son una especie con mucho parecido a la humana, con la diferencia de que casi la gran mayoría contaba con cabellera e iris negra. Y como último su rasgo más característico, una cola de primate marrón-

-Las naves pasaban entre algunas construcciones destruyéndolas sin esfuerzo alguno, todos los presentes al ver a aquellos objetos voladores se les erizo la piel y un odio los invadió. El desprecio se ocultaba con respeto y algo de miedo por la imponente fuerza que poseía el ejército de Cold-

-Dentro del palacio, un saiyajin que estaba puesto como la máxima autoridad del planeta estaba sentado en su trono. Su apariencia era la de un adulto con cabellera negra de largas puntas que apuntaban arriba, muestra unos pómulos marcados y una barba de candado. Su atuendo se conforma de una armadura con hombreras sostenida por una capa roja bajo un traje ajustado de color azul oscuro, un collar de oro, un par de brazaletes negros, y un faldillo blanco en la parte inferior con su cola envuelta a su alrededor-

-Siendo avisado, junto a otro grupo de soldados salen al exterior con el fin de recibir a quien le servían como trabajadores, la nave se abre extendiendo una especie de rampa deslizadora que bajaba al suelo a Cold, aquel arcosiano en su nave y a una figura con un casco azul con el lente rojo, sus prendas eran largas siendo el color negro el dominante y el azul zafiro el inferior-

 **R. Vegeta** : Bienvenido de nuevo, Rey Cold-sama. -Extendiendo su mano, Cold finge no verla con lo que prosigue-

 **R. Cold** : Quiero presentarles a mi hijo, Frieza. -Colocando su gran mano del ahora llamado Frieza, un instinto de alerta azoto al Rey Vegeta y a todos. Rápido, todos los que estaban cercas se inclinan y arrodillan ante él-

 **Frieza** : Es un placer conocerlo, majestad. -Con modales en su voz, aun se notaba la arrogancia en está provocando aún más la desesperación del rey para no humillarse de esa manera. Pero alguien decidió hablar-

 **R. Cold** : Es algo repentino, pero después de hablarlo y pensarlo, decidí retirarme. Y ahora en adelante, Frieza se encargara de mi ejército. No habrá ningún cambio, ustedes los saiyajins seguirán trabajando bajo el ahora ejército de Frieza… Aunque la única diferencia es que Frieza es mucho más despiadado que yo.

-Dando un paso adelante, observa su ahora nuevo ejército con lo que dirige su atención a todos-

 **Frieza** : Jajaja… Mucho gusto, debo decir que tengo grandes esperanzas en la raza saiyajin. -Con su mirada llena de ego, vuelve a recobrar su postura- Para celebrar mi nuevo nombramiento, les he traído nuevo equipo. -Con su explicación, Cold se adentra a su nave junto al enmascarado-

 **…**

 **R. Cold** : Creo que ya sabes que es lo que está por pasar, Estela-san. -Un gran cambio, eso fue lo que paso en estos años que Estela estuvo trabajando para su ejército y aprendiendo de él, siendo que ahora ella era un comandante de gran confianza en sus líneas por su implacable trabajo como asesina o conquistadora- Es momento de que sea Frieza quien te enseñe.

 **Estela** : Si es así, fue un honor haber aprendido de usted, Rey Cold. -Dando una reverencia, por extraño que pareciera aun para un demonio del frió, la correspondió- Me retiro para ver el planeta como un espía.

 **R. Cold** : Ya no tienes que avisarme a mí, ahora escucharas a mi hijo. -Retirándose, Cold nunca se había visto tener una relación tan cercana con un saiyajin. Aun cuando fue pedido del Dios de la destrucción el entrenarla y haberla despreciado al comienzo, agradecía tener a alguien como ella en lo que fue su mandato- Cuídate, Estela-san.

 **…**

-Caminando al ahora emperador del universo, Estela se para firme ya con su casco puesto con lo que Frieza sonríe complacido por su ahora nuevo y más poderoso subordinado-

 **Frieza** : Espero y estés preparada para la misión de exploración, estoy más que seguro que encajaras dentro de los tuyos. -Asintiendo, se retira al mimo modo que ella cambia sus prendas a una armadura personalizada del ejército de un color blanco, negro, amarillo y rosado sin la protección en los hombros-

-Ya habiendo despegado las naves, se coloca un rastreador de lente rosado y sigue su camino por los alrededores del planeta siguiendo un punto en específico hasta llegar a una meseta que daba vista a un gran cañón, un portal azulado con engranas blancos baja con lo que una figura lo pasa-

 **Mikoto** : En cierta medida, estamos en casa. -Con la misma altura que su hermana, su cabello azulado liso le cubría un lado de la cara mientras el resto estaba suelto por detrás, vestida con una camisa de entrenamiento de color azul intenso, sus pantalones eran negros al igual que sus botas de batalla-

 **Estela** : Nuestra casa es con Beerus-sama y Whis-sensei, este es sólo un planeta ordinario.

 **Mikoto** : Y ya empezamos con eso. - Moviendo su cola, se sienta en el precipicio- ¿Cómo te va en tu entrenamiento? Yo acabo de hacer unas misiones que aunque fueron entretenidas en cierto punto, ahora son aburridas.

 **Estela** : ¿Es aburrido estar con Chronoa-sama en el nido del tiempo? Pienso que es una gran experiencia para aprender

 **Mikoto** : Sigues siendo la misma bola de pelos que le gusta aprender, por cierto, ¿ya te llego la noticia?

 **Estela** : Sí, Beerus-sama va a tomar una siesta de por lo menos 40 años y nos pidió que monitoreáramos el universo como una prueba más antes de que el reloj diga que está por comenzar.

 **Mikoto** : Y que lo digas, muchas cosas están por pasar y para mi buena suerte se a cuál caballo apostarle. -Levantándose, se aleja un poco- Seguiré un rato en el nido del tiempo, hay un demonio del frió que está criando ella y quiere que lo entrene, será divertido molerlo a golpes… Bueno, adiosito.

 **[** Universo 7, Planeta Vegeta, año 737 **]**

 **(** Dragon Ball Super: Broly - Bardck Falls[Original Soundtrack] **/** Reproduscanla cuando lean esto para una mejor idea **/)**

-Viendo el planeta Vegeta desde una distancia no tan alejada, la nave del emperador del universo se mantenía estática al mismo modo que el resto de naves que le seguían. Dentro de esta, se mantenía una plática algo oscura-

 **Kikono** : Según los informes que hemos recaudado con el tiempo, no hemos encontrado ningún registro del súper saiyajin o el súper saiyajin dios. -Dice un diminuto y pequeño ser alienígena con unas cortas antenas siendo el color amarillo claro su piel con varias arrugas dadas por su vejez- Son puras leyendas.

 **Frieza** : Bien, eso ya me lo esperaba. -En su silla flotante, observa a la joven de pelo blanco quien miraba al planeta- Que me dices tú, Estela-san, ¿sabes algo más?

 **Estela** : Sobre el súper saiyajin y súper saiyajin dios… Temo decirle que no conozco nada de ello, aun cuando estuve recolectando información parece ser que todo fue una simple historia. -Moviendo su cola, Kikono la observa con duda-

 **Kikono** : ¿En serio? Al fin y al cabo eres un saiyajin, ¿no estarás ocultando información para proteger a tu raza? -Con una simple mirada seria basto para callar al pequeño consejero amarillo-

 **Frieza** : Te recomiendo cuidar tu lenguaje cuando le hables a ella, no por nada está en un puesto mayor que el tuyo. Ella ha demostrado ser de mucha confianza como para dudar así, además, ella está más que de acuerdo con lo que pasara.

 **Kikono** : ¿En serio?

 **Estela** : Pensé que podía tener la oportunidad de convivir con los míos, pero veo que siguen siendo arrogantes con un alto orgullo… Una parte de mi quiere deshacerse de ellos. -La presión del lugar aumenta al igual que el equipo empieza a detectar altas cantidades de energía alborotando la compostura de estos-

 **Frieza** : Agradezco tu determinación, por ello, continuaremos con lo planeado. -Deteniendo la liberación de Ki, asiente con lo que la compuerta se abre nuevamente-

 **Kikono** : Pero señor, sin los sayjains se reducirla a la mitad todo su ejército.

 **Frieza** : No importa, nos repondremos de está. Ellos fingen ser obedientes porque no tienen elección, pero con un descuido seguro que me morderían la mano. -Mira a Estela quien estaba firme- Después de todo, son una raza guerrera.

-En el exterior, un gran número de soldados habían salido de la nave mayor con el afán de detener a los saiyajin que osaran escapar, pero la situación era diferente a lo planeado-

-Un guerrero solitario estaba en dirección a enfrentarse a Friezer por el destino que supuso que tendrían, lleno de coraje empezó una ardua batalla contra el imperio siendo él la cabeza o el único que tuvo las agallas de llegar tan lejos, el daño en su cuerpo chocaba con la necesidad de proteger a su raza y planeta-

-Fuera de la nave, Frieza y Estela observan como aquel saiyajin luchaba y se acercaba cada vez más a ellos-

 **Frieza** : Esta es tu última lección, Estela-san. -Levantando su dedo índice, un pequeño orbe de energía bermellón empieza a acumular Ki a su alrededor y con ello aumenta su tamaño- Por ello, te mostrare un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. -Asintiendo, aquella _Supernova_ es lanzada-

-Un tranquilo silencio se creó en el planeta, todos los habitantes observaron cómo su cielo cambio de ser un azul claro a un amarillo brillante, hombres, mujeres y niños salen de sus casas o edificaciones para observar lo que se avecinaba con lentitud-

-Sorprendidos, una sorpresa que nunca pensaron que les pasaría, pero en cierto punto esto es karma, después de haber destruido y vendido tantos planetas les toco a ellos el mismo destino. Quietos, lo único que podían hacer era contemplar el final de su raza, y pensar que cuando uno de ellos les advirtió, un grupo lo tacho de loco y otro pensaron que sólo exageraba con sus conspiraciones-

-Ese loco era la última barrera entre la supervivencia de su mundo entre morir y vivir, pero aun con la nula posibilidad de ganar, él se mantuvo dando todo de sí para defenderlos siendo un pequeño brillo azul de su Ki que chocaba contra la inmensa esfera que daría paso a su muerte-

-Por su parte, Frieza se mantenía con su sonrisa arrogante en la espera de ver lo que él ya sabía que pasaría. Pero ella no, sus ojos rosados miraban a aquel saiyajin con tal maravilla que le provocaba un sentimiento dentro de ella, aquella chispa de energía que ahora era un gran fuego se avivaba al sentir por lo que luchaba, eso era lo que ella buscaba. Una determinación y coraje por proteger a los suyos de quien les causaran daño-

-Pero ya era demasiado tarde, aun cuando su fachada de ser arrogante se cambió por su instinto de ayudarlo, aquel saiyajin sucumbió ante el inmenso poder que tenía el ataque. Poco a poco la _Supernova_ choco contra la corteza del planeta creando una onda en todo el lugar provocando que se hundiera cada vez más al núcleo-

-En un punto, el ataque se detuvo para empezar a abrir bastas e inmensas fisuras visibles desde el espacio despedazando el planeta, si había un escáner que leyera la fuerza del planeta, este empezaría a reducirse con velocidad-

-La inmensa luz que emitía iluminaron dejando una inmensa marca dentro de la mente de la saiyajin, involuntariamente se quita su casco tomando la atención del emperador quien tuvo una sorpresa al ver que aunque su cara se mantenía sin mostrar un sentimiento, sus ojos lloraban con intensidad y dolor. Un dolor que se intensifico cuando ella empezó a temblar y titubear-

-Ella pensaba que los saiyajins seguían siendo violentos, pero esa era una idea absurda que pudo ver demasiado tarde. Nunca vio que dentro de esa raza estaba el orgullo que la motivaba cada día, la fuerza para seguir aun cuando caía con fuerza y dolor, pero lo más importante, el espíritu de ser quien era-

-Tanto los bueno saiyajins que adentro de ella le decía que debía de proteger, morían enfrente de sus ojos. Toda su raza sucumbió cuando los lectores marcaban 0 y la explosión concluyo con residuos de polvo espacial-

-Dentro de ella, aquella llama se extinguió en gran medida con lo que da un poderoso grito de agonía y dolor por lo que hizo provocando que su Ki saliera disparado por todas partes alejando a todos de ella, la fuerza era tal que nadie podía acercársele-

-Con el dolor en su mente y el llanto dominando su cuerpo, se aleja a la distancia de aquel planeta donde cometió el mayor error de su vida, asesinar a su raza-

 **Fin**

* * *

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te haya entretenido y sacado una risa o hacer que sientas emoción al leerlo y más al imaginártelo.

►Cambiaran un poco las personalidades y ahora no me centrare tanto en los guerreros Z porque lo veo poco relevante, al mismo tiempo que tratare de mantener una fluidez en la actualización ya que ahora los capítulos serán más propios que basándome en lo que pasa en la serie.

►Si tienes un buen corazón, puedes seguir mis otras historias que aun están actualizandoce al mismo tiempo que estoy de igual manera en Amino y Wattpad con el mismo nombre.

►Sin más que decir, comenten que les pareció el capítulo y yo me despido, nos veremos en otro capítulo de otra historia.

Hasta pronto.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2. De Dragon Ball Super. -El renacer de un leyenda-**

 **Saga de: El comienzo.**

 **Titulo:**

 **«Los primeros pasos»**

* * *

Hola y bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo de esta historia.

Si que ha pasado un tiempo desde que actualice algo que no fuera FT y DBS, pero era porque la emoción y la inspiración no se acababan. En fin, otro factor que influía era que estaba en mis practicas en el hospital y como me toco en otro municipio, la ida y el regreso consumían tiempo y energía, por lo que pause un poco esto.

Quiero aclarar que esto son eventos previos claramente de mi otra historia a su vez que quiero decir que no les falta mucho a los otro capítulos para salir.

Sin más, disfruten este nuevo comienzo con una nueva temática que yo disfrute escribiéndola.

* * *

► **\- -: Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V**

► ****: Pensamiento.**

► **«»: Resaltar algo.**

► **/ /: Comentario mío.**

► **(): Aclaración o significado.**

► _ **Otro idioma o técnica.**_

► **...** _ **: Salto**_ **de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.**

► **[ ] : Lugar, hora o evento de importancia.**

* * *

► **No soy dueño de Dragon Ball Super/Z/XV2.**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, errores e incoherencias que encuentren.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente** …

-Fuera de la nave, Frieza y Estela observan como aquel saiyajin luchaba y se acercaba cada vez más a ellos-

Frieza: Esta es tu última lección, Estela-san. -Levantando su dedo índice, un pequeño orbe de energía bermellón empieza a acumular Ki a su alrededor y con ello aumenta su tamaño- Por ello, te mostrare un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. -Asintiendo, aquella _Supernova_ es lanzada-

-Un tranquilo silencio se creó en el planeta, todos los habitantes observaron cómo su cielo cambio de ser un azul claro a un amarillo brillante, hombres, mujeres y niños salen de sus casas o edificaciones para observar lo que se avecinaba con lentitud-

-Sorprendidos, una sorpresa que nunca pensaron que les pasaría, pero en cierto punto esto es karma, después de haber destruido y vendido tantos planetas les toco a ellos el mismo destino. Quietos, lo único que podían hacer era contemplar el final de su raza, y pensar que cuando uno de ellos les advirtió, un grupo lo tacho de loco y otro pensaron que sólo exageraba con sus conspiraciones-

-Ese loco era la última barrera entre la supervivencia de su mundo entre morir y vivir, pero aun con la nula posibilidad de ganar, él se mantuvo dando todo de sí para defenderlos siendo un pequeño brillo azul de su Ki que chocaba contra la inmensa esfera que daría paso a su muerte-

-Por su parte, Frieza se mantenía con su sonrisa arrogante en la espera de ver lo que él ya sabía que pasaría. Pero ella no, sus ojos rosados miraban a aquel saiyajin con tal maravilla que le provocaba un sentimiento dentro de ella, aquella chispa de energía que ahora era un gran fuego se avivaba al sentir por lo que luchaba, eso era lo que ella buscaba. Una determinación y coraje por proteger a los suyos de quien les causaran daño-

-Pero ya era demasiado tarde, aun cuando su fachada de ser arrogante se cambió por su instinto de ayudarlo, aquel saiyajin sucumbió ante el inmenso poder que tenía el ataque. Poco a poco la Supernova choco contra la corteza del planeta creando una onda en todo el lugar provocando que se hundiera cada vez más al núcleo-

-En un punto, el ataque se detuvo para empezar a abrir bastas e inmensas fisuras visibles desde el espacio despedazando el planeta, si había un escáner que leyera la fuerza del planeta, este empezaría a reducirse con velocidad-

-La inmensa luz que emitía iluminaron dejando una inmensa marca dentro de la mente de la saiyajin, involuntariamente se quita su casco tomando la atención del emperador quien tuvo una sorpresa al ver que, aunque su cara se mantenía sin mostrar un sentimiento, sus ojos lloraban con intensidad y dolor. Un dolor que se intensifico cuando ella empezó a temblar y titubear-

-Ella pensaba que los saiyajins seguían siendo violentos, pero esa era una idea absurda que pudo ver demasiado tarde. Nunca vio que dentro de esa raza estaba el orgullo que la motivaba cada día, la fuerza para seguir aun cuando caía con fuerza y dolor, pero lo más importante, el espíritu de ser quien era-

-Tanto los bueno saiyajins que adentro de ella le decía que debía de proteger, morían enfrente de sus ojos. Toda su raza sucumbió cuando los lectores marcaban 0 y la explosión concluyo con residuos de polvo espacial-

-Dentro de ella, aquella llama se extinguió en gran medida con lo que da un poderoso grito de agonía y dolor por lo que hizo provocando que su Ki saliera disparado por todas partes alejando a todos de ella, la fuerza era tal que nadie podía acercársele-

-Con el dolor en su mente y el llanto dominando su cuerpo, se aleja a la distancia de aquel planeta donde cometió el mayor error de su vida, asesinar a su raza-

 **Continuamos** …

* * *

 **[** Universo 6, Planeta Sadala, Año desconocido **]**

-En un planeta rocoso de colores rojizos y azules, un cuerpo ajeno a su estructura o lunas empezó a caer. Al entrar en su atmósfera, tomo un brillo intenso mientras más se acercaba, pareciendo un asteroide por impactar la superficie-

-Antes de que cayera, tuvo un giro parabólico evitando el suelo, pero dejando un cráter por la energía que no alcanzo a seguirle. Descendiendo aun con velocidad, el cuerpo llego al suelo dejando una gran trinchera mientras seguía su curso-

-En un ecosistema con un cuerpo de agua y algo de vegetación, logro detenerse antes de culminar con aquel sitio-

-Levantándose con sus 2 piernas, resulto que aquel cuerpo era en realidad un ser vivo, sus ropas, aunque era resistente, estaba dañada por haber entrado a la atmósfera de una forma violenta-

-Viendo a su alrededor, sus ojos estaban inundados por el dolor que la atormentaba. Un fuerte golpe que la atormentaría se acomodaba en su conciencia, viendo sus manos que estaban temblorosas opto por abrazarse a sí misma en un intento de calmarse, pero no fue así-

-Agachándose, sucumbió nuevamente al llanto con gritos de dolor y sollozos, aquel espectáculo de luces iluminaba su mente agraviando aún más el dolor. Y para mala suerte, aquella tristeza empezó a cambiar, se volvió irá-

-Una irá que se dirigía a su misma, por permitir tal acción y por haber huido. Si ella se hubiera quedado, pudiera haber convencido a Frieza en que podría utilizar traerlos devuelto y hacerlos más sumisos al ver que fueron erradicados con tanta facilidad -

-Pero un salto entre universos con su propia energía tenía la debilidad de que el tiempo podría verse afectado refiriéndose a cuándo y dónde estaría-

-Que tonta fue, sucumbiendo a la desesperación y al dolor e huir teniendo posibilidad de arreglar su error, eso le hizo enojar aún más con lo que se desquito en primera estancia con un fuerte grito que asusto a los animales del lugar-

 **Estela:** ¡Idiota, idiota, IDIOTA! –Golpeando el suelo, este se partía con profundas grietas y se levantaba en enormes placas de tierra- ¡¿Por qué?! –Continuando con los golpes, empezó a generarse una sacudida de tierra con lo que el agua lo hizo de igual manera-

-Aunque los golpeas no eran nada dolorosos para ella, la sensación de la tierra húmeda y pierdas que se quedaban pensando en sus delicadas y fuerte manos le hizo que las mirara-

 **Estela:** Sigo siendo torpe… Mikoto tenía razón, soy más un arma que una persona. –Con esa idea errónea en su cabeza, una serie de pensamientos empezaron a azotarla. Desde que ella no merecía aquel puesto anhelado, el orgullo de su padre, su título como guerrera y que no podía proteger a nadie con su poner-

-El lugar empezó a levitar aquellas placas rocosas con lo que el aire se volvió tenso, el agua empezó a sacudirse con violencia mojando la tierra manchando de barro su cuerpo. Con una onda potente de Ki saliendo de su ahora manchado cuerpo, el lugar fue barrido por aquel poder arrancando del suelo los árboles y destruyendo las rocas cercanas-

-Su juicio empezó a nublarse y con ello su poner interno empezó a crecer pese a que se sentía débil. El lugar empezó a nublarse con nubes negras que tenían en su interior múltiples descargas eléctricas en formas de rayos que se peleaban entre sí por caer al suelo primero-

-Elevándose, nuevamente una onda expansiva aún más destructora golpea el lugar destruyéndolo en el momento, sacudiendo la tierra con un fuerte terremoto-

* * *

 **[** Universo 7 (realidad alterna), Planeta tierra, fecha desconocida **]**

-Caminando por una gran cadena de montañas donde la nieve y los bosques predominaban, en un sendero estaba una figura desplazándose con un paso tranquilo a su vez que cargaba a un costado una maleta y en su espalda una mochila-

-El frío viento soplaba en su túnica con gorro y movía unos mechones de cabello esmeralda. Deteniéndose, da un largo suspiro. No era por cansancio, sino por la frescura y pureza del lugar-

-Quitándose la capucha, mostró ser una humana de piel pálida, una larga cabellera esmeralda y unos ojos jade intenso. Regresando su vista atrás, vio en la punta por un momento aquel sitio donde ella fue criada, pero la vista se ocultó por las nubes-

-Había llegado a la edad en la que se aventuraría al mundo para conocerlo y tomar la decisión de quedarse en el exterior o volver a su hogar. Puede que sea triste despedirse de sus amigos y familiares, pero su cálida sonrisa y su determinación reflejaban en ella el sentimiento de ver más allá-

-Puede que ella pareciera frágil, pero resalto entre toda su generación como una gema brillante. Hábil en pelea defensiva, comprensiva, amabilidad y aquel dote natural para irradiar un aura que calma todos los estados alterados de quien estuviera cercas de ella-

-Volviendo a su paso, tenía pensado seguir caminando hasta donde sus piernas le dieran oportunidad y como una forma de entrenamiento, pero sus ganas por descubrir más fue el impulso para que diera un salto al vacío-

-Aunque parecería un acto suicida, Ella dio una voltereta con tal gracia antes de que algo se acercara a ella. Como un ave de presa, fue atrapada por un cuerpo esponjoso y de color amarillo-

-Encima de una nube, esta dejaba un pequeño rastro como si fuera un cometa-

-Sentándose con las piernas en posición india, saco un cuaderno que tenía un dibujo de un mapa hecho a mano-

 **Fi** : La aventura comienza ahora. –Cuando estaba por escribir, se detuvo tras pensar un poco- Pero… ¿qué puedo escribir? –La idea fue sobre su recorrido, pero no había pasado una hora desde que dejo su hogar- Creo que me emocione antes de tiempo. –Da una ligera risa para sí misma antes de cerrar su cuaderno- Estoy tan emocionada por ver que pasará.

-Con sus hermosos ojos jade, observo que ya se había alejado de las montañas donde creció. El paisaje se había vuelto más cálido, los lagos y árboles que no eran que estaba acostumbrado a ver llenaban su alrededor-

-Aunque todo era tranquilidad, su atención fue tomada cuando vio un rastro de humo a la lejanía. Con curiosidad, descendió aún más y fue con lentitud hasta estar a una distancia considerable y por fin ver qué era lo qué pasaba-

-Un grupo de seres parecidos a monstruos (Como los creados por Piccolo Daimaku) estaban torturando y asesinando a las personas. La vista era horrible, pero era más horrible ver sin hacer nada-

-Su primera aventura en el mundo abierto y tenía que presenciar esto. Los pocos humanos que quedaban lloraban y otros intentaban en vano hacer algo, pero dio el resultado de que fueron bloqueados sin esfuerzo alguno-

-Dejando sus cosas en la nube, Fi baja con cuidado sin ser vista-

-Aun oculta, el puño de uno de ellos iba a impactar contra un hombre que estaba en el suelo, así que con un movimiento de manos creo un escudo que hizo rebotar el golpe con fuerza y con ella cayera el monstruo tomando la atención del resto-

-Levantándose, estaba aún más furioso y pensaba desquitarse con la persona, pero ella vio eso y decidió intervenir con un-

 **Fi** : ¡Detente! –Ahora, agresores y víctimas veían a la joven chica acercarse- Por favor deténganse, no tiene que hacer esto.

 **Monstruo 1** : ¿Quién eres para decir eso?

 **Fi** : Mi nombre es Fi Kibohana, puede que no sea nadie para que sigan haciendo esto, pero les pido que se detengan. –El ambiente tenso empezó por extraño que parezca a calmarse- Por favor…

 **Monstruo 2** : Mmmm… tentador, pero creo que tendré que rechazarlo. –Como si se estuviera burlando, la tensión volvió al lugar- Primero te mataremos para que todos vean que ningún humano nos dan órdenes.

-3 de ellos saltaron en dirección a ella, por lo que Fi empezó a esquivar los golpes. Durando unos segundos así, una sorpresa se llevaron sus agresores al ver que ella no se veía muy forzada o cansada-

-Eran escasos o casi nulos los humanos que podían pelear contra uno de ellos, por lo que ella era una gran excepción-

 **Monstruo 3** : ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! ¡Muere de una vez! –Saltando fuera de su agarre, extendió su brazo con lo que múltiples ráfagas de Ki salieron disparadas de su mano y el resto siguió su ejemplo-

-Pudiendo bloquear un gran número al comenzó, la cantidad empezó a abrumarla con lo que decidió bloquear la lluvia de ataques con sus brazos-

-Soportando los ataques, las personas empezaron a correr al que ver muchos de los ataques explotaban en las casas y casi daban en ellos-

-Puede que Fi sea una chica fuerte en su casa, pero ella prefería nunca levantar una mano para atacar a alguien. «Nadie debería de sufrir», una frase que ella usaba para hacer énfasis de que se pudiera evitar ese problema si todos se ayudaran, pero esa era la idea en un mundo que ella añoraba-

-Volviendo a sus sentidos, sus prendas empezaron a rasgarse y sus brazos se veían dañados (había olvidado activar una barrera). Sus enemigos se acercaban cada vez más y con ellos los ataques aumentaban en poder-

-Cerrando los ojos, decidió hacer uso de una técnica que estaba perfeccionando en solitario. –Sus manos se irradiaron de un Ki esmeralda con lo que da un giro en su propio eje tomando todas las ráfagas de Ki en una cúpula-

-Una esfera de Ki esmeralda traslucido tenía en su interior un brillo amarillo. Sorprendido por ello, Fi sentía el peso del poder golpeando su cuerpo y sin poder más, lo lanza con todas sus fuerzas a su contrincantes-

-Sin poder reaccionar rápido, fueron envueltos en una gran explosión (acorde a su nivel de poder) que desintegro a los atacantes. Cayendo de rodillas, jadeaba un poco por el uso considerable de Ki que era no raro en su gente, pero si difícil de utilizar-

-La gente se acercaba a ella y viendo a lo que quedo de aquellos monstruos. La alegría volvió a sus rostros y con ellos se acercan a ella para agradecerla-

-Sus manos estaban lastimadas al igual que su cuerpo, pero no era lo único que lo estaba-

-La gente vio que aquella chica tenía un aura de tristeza en su cuerpo. Dudosos, Fi se levantó con esfuerzo y tomando varias piedras del lugar, empezó a acomodarlas en varios montículos separados en varias secciones-

 **Señor 1** : Disculpe, joven. Pero, ¿qué está haciendo? –Un señor de edad madura con prendas de aldea fue el primero en acercarse- Debería de descansar.

 **Señora 1** : Sí, permítanos agradecerles por eliminar a todos esos monstruos. –Con algo de felicidad en lo último que dijo, se borró cuando ella se detuvo-

 **Fi** : Muchas gracias por su aprecio, en verdad. Puede que si este cansada, pero no puedo dejar las cosas así. –Sigue acomodando piedras-

 **Señor 1** : ¿Qué cosa no puede dejar así? –Terminando, se levanta en dirección a buscar otras rocas- Señorita Fi Kibohana…

 **Señora 1** : ¿Para qué son los montículos de piedra?

 **Fi** : Disculpen si no les conteste. –Da una leve reverencia- Son tumbas para todos los caídos en la batalla. –Dudosos, ellos vieron que de su gente sólo fueron unos 5 caídos, pero eran más de 10 lapidas improvisadas de piedra-

 **Señor 1** : ¿Para quién son las otras lapidas? –Pensando un poco, llego a una conclusión- ¡¿Acaso son para esos monstruos?! –Ella asiente- ¡Ellos mataron a nuestra gente!

 **Señora 1** : ¡No merecen ser recordados! –Las personas empezaron a molestarse, pero por la presión triste del ambiente se fueron callando poco a poco-

 **Fi** : Es verdad que hicieron un acto tan horrible como asesinar a sus amigos… -Miras sus lastimadas manos- Pero yo también lo hice con ellos. –Las coloca en su pecho con lo que una leve lagrima recorría su rostro- No les pediré que les pidan perdón, pero no puedo tener mi conciencia limpia si no le hago un entierro digno a quien le hice que perdiera su vida.

 **Señor 1** : Pero…

 **Fi** : Por favor, les pido que no las destruyendo. –Se arrodilla- Cada vida es preciosa y única, y es la primera vez que tomo la vida de alguien… Se los ruego, déjenme darles un descanso por lo menos digno y puedan renacer como personas de bien.

-Incomoda, esa era el sentimiento que pasaba en la mente de las personas. Pero la ira naciente de su cuerpo se desvanecía por comprender lo que ella estaba pasando-

 **Señora 1** : No, nosotros lo sentimos. –Todos agachan la cabeza- Por favor, deja que te ayudemos. –Sonriendo, asiente con lo que las personas empiezan a acomodar rocas para hacer las lapidas más altas-

-Arrodillándose y con sus manos juntas, Fi oraba para que las almas de aquellos seres que optaron por arrebatar vidas sean juzgados con gracia y pudieran renacer como almas de bien. A su vez que también pedía perdón por haber hecho tal acto irrespetuoso calmando un poco su mente-

-La noche llego al lugar, las personas habían comido y ahora estaban durmiendo en las casas que habían quedado para cuando el sol se levantara pudieran levantarse nuevamente-

-Fi estaba escribiendo en su cuaderno lo que había pasado en su primer día, sus manos estaban vendadas y su cuerpo estaba reponiendo el KI perdido. Dando un suspiro, cierra el cuaderno con lo que decide mirar el cielo, pero se toma la sorpresa de que alguien estaba observándola con lo que da un leve grito y se levanta-

 **¿?** : Tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño. –Levanta las manos, resultar ser un humano de apariencia mayor, su cabello en puntas estaba algo canoso, pero seguía de un color marrón. Vistiendo una armadura de pelea personalizada (Como la de los saiyajins), pantalones negros y con un rastreador de color azul-

 **Fi** : ¿Quién eres?

 **Beta** : Dime Beta. –Extiende su mano- Vamos, no dejaras a un viejo con el brazo extendido, vi que eres demasiado respetuosa y eso me agrada. –Dudosa, accede con lo que estrecha su mano- Por cierto, debo pedirte disculpas.

 **Fi** : ¿Por qué deberías de disculparte conmigo?

 **Beta** : Pude haberlos ayudado, pero esperaba que alguien talentoso lo hiciera y tú lo hiciste. –Varios sentimientos cruzaron su mente, pero decido dejarlos atrás-

 **Fi** : No deberías de disculparte conmigo, sino con las personas que perdieron a su familia o amigos. –Un punto a su favor- Pero, eso quiere decir que estabas cercas.

 **Beta** : Exacto, quería ver el potencial de uno de ellos, pero resulto que ese potencial vino de alguien más. –La señala a ella- Por eso, quiero hacerte una propuesta.

 **Fi** : ¿Cuál o qué tipo de propuesta?

 **Beta** : ¿Le interesaría ayudar a las personas no sólo en este planeta, sino en diferentes tiempos? –Dudosa, saca una placa con una TP escritas en ella- Le estoy dando la oportunidad de que se una a la patrulla del tiempo.

 **Fi** : ¿Patrulla del tiempo? ¿Qué es eso? –Dudosa, se veía atraída por lo que decía-

 **Beta** : Somos una fuerza encargada de proteger y resguardar las líneas del tiempo, todos somos dirigidos por la Kaio shin del tiempo, Chronoa-sama.

 **Fi** : Suena realmente importante… ¿en verdad alguien como yo puede entrar?

 **Beta** : Tus dudas son razonables, pero el único que te frena para que alcances tu potencial eres tú mismo. –Vuelve a señalarla- El camino no será fácil, pero no estarás sola. –Un portal empieza a formarse por encima de su cabeza- Kibohana-san, te puedo prometer que una aventura te espera.

 **Fi** : Pero… ¿y mi familia?

 **Beta** : Puedes regresar cuando quieras en el momento que quieras siempre y cuando no alteres nada en el tiempo. –Asiéndose más grande el portal, mira las posibilidades-

Fi: Yo… -Un mal día había tenido, pero una parte de ella temía que así fueran todos los demás. Aun así, una parte de ella le gritaba que aceptara, como si fuera su destino ser parte de ello- Acepto.

 **Beta** : Muchas gracias y felicidades por empezar tu nueva vida. –El portal se lleva a ambos con lo que desaparecen del lugar-

* * *

 **[** Universo 7 (Realidad alterna), Planeta desconocido, Año desconocido **]**

-En un planeta verdoso, se encontraba corriendo por todas partes en una casa un joven verde de orejas puntiagudas, almohadillas amarillas, con 2 antenas y un traje de agricultor marrón desgastado un poco en las piernas. Juntando varias cosas en una gran mochila, alguien parecido a él de menor tamaño y un poco regordete sostenía un bastón para apoyarse-

 **Corup** : Siempre te emocionas por todas estas cosas, joven Zerlik. -Escuchando más ruidos de los otros cuartos, este sonríe- Debes de calmarte Zerlik, aún faltan varios días antes de que inicien el reclutamiento de la patrulla galáctica.

 **Zerlik** : Lo sé Corup-sensei, pero no puedo creer que me hayan aceptado. -Cargando más cosas, las seguía acomodando en su mochila- No puedo esperar para ser el primer Namekiano de este planeta en ser un justiciero de la galaxia.

 **Corup** : En verdad lo anhelas… Sé que enorgullecerás a tu padre difunto que protegió nuestra aldea ante esas amenazas del malvado emperador del mal.

 **Zerlik** : Le aseguro que vengare a cada namekiano que fue cruelmente asesinado ese día. -Aprieta su puño con determinación- Yo mismo protegeré a todo el planeta de cualquier amenaza… ¡Olvide guardar mi cepilla de dientes! -Corre as u baño-

 **Corup** : *Tan energético y joven* -Caminando por la sala, mira por la ventana para ver grandes prados de cultivos y construcciones que, aunque un poco rupestres, se mostraba el deseo de avanzar- Joven Zerlik, tengo algo importante que darte, pero será cuando te retires del planeta.

 **Zerlik** : Esperare con ansias lo que me dará. -Mira las inmensas mochilas que había hecho- Fiu… -Se limpia el sudor de la frente- Es momento de hacer mi parte de la cosecha, construcciones, entrenar, estudiar y seguir preparándome. Lo dejare por un rato, Corup-sensei, el deber me llama. -Dejándolo solo, un grupo de nameks lo esperaban para retirarse-

 **Corup** : Este crio… -Sonriendo, avanza hasta sentarse en un sillón hasta percatarse de que un pequeño dispositivo entra volando por la ventana hasta estar frente a él- ¿Qué es esto? -Acercándose, el dispositivo emite un pitido para después proyectar un holograma en forma de pantalla mostrando una escritura- No puedo leer esto. -Como si lo entendiera, ahora lo escanean a él y el texto se traduce al idioma de la raza escaneada-

(Aspirante Namekiano Zerlik para formar parte de la gran patrulla galáctica, este mensaje tiene como objetivo informar que dado ciertas circunstancias que se están llevando por su cuadrante, una amenaza ha sido detectada y se le reclutara en 20 minutos después de haberle llegado este mensaje. Si no se encuentra ubicado junto al mensaje después de que se haya acabado el tiempo, su aceptación será removida y perderá la oportunidad de formar parte de nuestras tropas)

(Sentimos las noticias tan repentinas, pero esta nueva amenaza pone en riesgo toda vía que lo lleve a nosotros. Agradecemos su compresión y que tenga un buen día…)

-Terminando de leer la nota, Corup mira el tiempo en un temporizador para ver que ya habían pasado 10 minutos desde que estaba leyendo el mensaje. Mira rápidamente a fuera para observar a Zerlik que estaba casi por subirse a un trasporte que lo llevaría al centro de la aldea-

-Por la noción, avienta todas las maletas de Zerlik cercas del dispositivo mientras se apresura rápido para llamarle. Derrumbando la puerta, se apresura a toda marcha mientras grita para llamar la atención del joven namekiano-

 **Corup** : ¡Zerlik, Zerlik! ¡Llego el momento, regresa a la casa ahora! -Aumentando la potencia, logra su objetivo mientras Zerlik lo mira con curiosidad al ver a su maestro apresurarse así a él-

 **Zerlik** : ¡¿Qué sucede Corup-sensei?! -Deteniéndose el vehículo, su maestro llega jadeando- ¿Qué pasa? -Recuperando el aliento, lo mira mientras le entrega una caja- ¿Y esto?

 **Corup** : ¡No hay tiempo para eso! -Señala a su casa- ¡Llego un mensaje que decía que el tiempo se recorrió demasiado y ahora tienes como 5 minutos para que seas trasferido a la academia!

 **Zerlik** : ¡¿Qué?!

 **Corup** : Si no llegas antes de que se acabe el tiempo, ya no tendrás otra oportunidad de… -No termino ya que el namekiano llego aún más rápido a su casa para ver que efectivamente aquella cosa estaba brillando-

 **Zerlik** : ¡Por kami-sama! -Siendo que quedaban 2 minutos, acomoda sus cosas, ya no tenía tiempo para cambiarse y tomar las cosas que pudieran faltarle- ¡No me rinde el tiempo! -En ello, el vehículo llega y baja su maestro- ¡Corup-sensei!

 **Corup** : Zerlik, creo que el momento ya ha llegado. -Aun histérico, intenta buscar más cosas no sin antes de que lo detenga con su báculo- ¡Zerlik! Un patrullero galáctico no necesita de tantas cosas para demostrar sus habilidades, tu serás más que hábil para demostrarlo.

 **Zerlik** : Pero Corup-sensei, aun no estoy listo. -Le da una bofetada- ¿Corup-sensei?

 **Corup** : Tonterías Zerlik, te has estado preparando para todo esto… Estoy más que seguro que podrás contra todo lo que viene. Todos los namekianos de este planeta contamos contigo. -El tiempo casi se acaba, calmándose, Zerlik asiente ya mejor- Toma este bastón, piensa que es un recuerdo de toda tu gente.

 **Zerlik** : Muchas gracias por todo, Corup-sensei. -Empezando a desparecer en un aura de luz, todos sus amigos y su gente llega lo más rápido- Volveré como un patrullero galáctico y los protegeré a todos… ¡Lo juro! -Levantando sus manos, su gente grita de regocijo mientras desaparece de su planeta-

* * *

 **[** Universo 6, Planeta Sadala, Año desconocido (Minutos previos) **]**

-En una ciudad donde las zonas más lujosas se centraban en la capital, se encontraba un grupo de individuos con armaduras similares (con uno que otro adorno propio) caminando mientras tenían una conversación casual-

 **Chiri** : Si que estuvo cansado la misión anterior… -Con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, hacía leves estiramientos- Aun para ser de 4 estrellas, sí que eran duros como para bloquear sus ataques. –Su armadura era más gruesa y completa que el resto porque el cumplía la función de tanque-

 **Okura** : Pues, eso se debe a que es nuestro límite actual. –Acomodando varias capsulas en su bolsillo, cierra la bolsa- Gastamos más capsulas de las que esperábamos. –Con un cañón en el antebrazo, él cargaba todas las capsulas por ser el soporte-

 **Satsu** : Creo que tenemos el dinero suficiente para reponer las que ocupemos, pero debemos de descansar antes de volver a la siguiente misión donde probaremos por primera vez una de 5 estrellas. –Liderando al grupo, era quien realizaba los ataques más fuertes- Qué piensas Daiki, ¿tienes la energía para volver a pelear?

 **Daiki** : ¿Bromeas? Espero poder avanzar como patrullero. –Su cabello negro en punta largas de color negro intenso contrastaba con ojos de un marrón rojizo. Su armadura era más ligera porque era el distractor-

 **Chiri** : Por cierto, Daiki, ¿acaso ya tienes a alguien para llevar a la competición de fuerza entre parejas?

 **Daiki** : Ah. bueno, yo…

 **Okura** : Sigues sin tener a alguien, ¿verdad?

 **Daiki** : Bueno, es que he estado entrenando últimamente… luego están los estudios y…

 **Satsu** : Si mal no recuerdo, realizamos misiones 10 horas seguidas por 4 días de la semana, tienes 3 días extras para hacer más cosas. –Cruzándose de brazos, su amigo se veía resignado- ¿Acaso quieres volver a calentar bancas como lo has hecho los años pasados?

 **Daiki** : Es que aún no he formado ese vínculo con alguien como ustedes lo han hecho.

 **Okura** : Y que lo menciones. –Se rasca su cabellera- Fue una gran elección.

 **Satsu** : Lo mágico de ser un saiyajin, que sólo escogemos a una pareja de por vida. ( **/** Quiero aclarar eso. En mi historia, pienso que es así sobre la formación de parejas entre saiyajins. Aunque permanece lo de atraer a personas de carácter fuerte, quise darle a uno esa excepción de parejas como la que tuvo Bardock y Gine **/** )

-Entre las risas y el pequeño bullying que le hacían a su camarada, el suelo tuvo una descarga sísmica la cual los hizo tambalearse casi a tal punto de tirarlos al suelo. Cuando la sacudida culmino, del cielo salieron disparados rayos y con ello varios haces de poder de un punto algo alejado, pero la presión se lograba sentir-

 **Chiri** : ¡¿Sienten esa presión?! –Sus manos temblaban- ¡Es abrumadora!

 **Okura** : Un Ki tan alto no debería de existir en este tiempo.

 **Satsu** : La fuerza es abrumadora… -Observa a su alrededor donde las sirenas de emergencia empezaron a sonar por toda la ciudad- Pero debemos de hacer algo. –Observa a su equipo-

 **Daiki** : Yo iré con ustedes a cualquier lado, eso hace un equipo.

 **Chiri** : Si yo no voy, puede que no regresen en una pieza. Además, me necesitan.

 **Okura** : Y perderme toda la diversión, los acompañaría hasta en una misión de 7 estrellas.

 **Satsu** : Está decidido. –Agradeciendo la actitud de sus amigos y por tenerlos siempre a su lado, todos emprendieron vuelo mientras se preparaban por lo que pudiera pasar-

-No tardaron mucho en llegar. El paisaje que alguna vez fue rocoso (parecido a un gran cañón), ahora estaba destruido con varios cráteres difundidos en la superficie irregular del terreno-

-Aterrizando a un costado, todos ya estaban equipados con sus respectivos equipamientos y habían planeado una estrategia previa-

-A sus ojos, estaba una figura completa llena de tierra, plantas, logo seco y otras cosas. Pero, aun así, daba la impresión de que era una criatura heteromorfa, como un golem o un monstruo de barro-

 **Satsu** : Ya estamos aquí, no conocemos las cualidades de nuestro enemigo, así que debemos de sacar la mayor información posible. –Todos miran a Daiki- Ocupamos que vayas y llames su atención para obtener una idea de sus habilidades.

 **Daiki** : ¿Y si resulta ser superior a mí?

 **Satsu** : Chiri estará preparado para relevarte y bloquear la mayoría de ataques que el monstruo haga. Y si te logra alcanzar, Okura te curara. –Asintiendo, da un suspiro largo intentando calmar la presión que aun sentía y decidió a hacer la parte que le tocaba-

-Caminado con toda la actitud en afán de ocultar el miedo creciente, la distancia entre ambos se acortaba. Pero se detiene cuando el aparente monstruo de barro golpea el suelo con su pierna rompiéndolo en pedazos y sacudiendo la tierra como si fuera un líquido-

-La fuerza empezaba a crecer a medidas, pero Daiki aún seguía con la guardia en alto hasta que decidió dar el primer paso-

 **Daiki** : Hola… -Y como si fuera un interruptor, el caos se detuvo. Tragando un poco de saliva, aquel ser volteo su rostro mostrando unos ojos rosados opacos con un ligero rojo- Em… ¿qué tal?

-Como si lo estuviera analizando, opto por ignorarlo y cuando estaba por emprender vuelo, es detenido cuando una ligera roca golpea su cabeza. Al caer al suelo, nuevamente giro su cabeza (más lento) y nuevamente observo al saiyajin-

-Haciendo como que no fue él quien la lanzo, un resplandor recorrió los ojos del monstruo de lodo provocando un grito en sus instintos, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando Daki fue empujado por una poderosa onda de energía -

 **Daiki** : Creo que no fue una buena idea. –Levantándose, su contrincante caminaba lentamente a él- Y está por ponerse peor. –Levantándose con un salto, dirigió nuevamente su mirada para buscarlo, pero su sorpresa fue ver que ya no estaba- ¿Qué?

-Dolor, su cuerpo sintió una punzada de dolor a un costado de su abdomen donde estaba la mano del monstruo. Girando, pudo ver que era más pequeño que él, pero Daiki era quien se sintió diminuto cuando el dolor dejo de sentirse para ser lanzado y remplazado por otro-

-Avanzando al saiyajin tirado, el ML (Monstruo de Lodo) giro su cabeza a un costado esquivando una ráfaga de Ki cargada. Ahora, era un saiyajin más robusto que Daiki y con su armadura de cuerpo completo, choco sus manos creando una cúpula de Ki que lo rodeo hasta delinearse con su cuerpo-

 **Chiri** : ¡Oye monstruo!, ¿por qué no intentas atacarme? –Con la mayor seriedad posible y la guardia en alto, era su turno de tomar su atención-

 **…**

-En el suelo, Daiki pudo soportar el golpe, pero algo le impedía levantarse. Pero ese problema paso a segundo plano cuando salió su amigo Okura con una capsula en mano-

 **Daiki** : ¿Lo disfrutaron? –Da una leve sonrisa aun con el dolor recorriendo su cuerpo-

 **Okura** : No tanto, hubiera preferido que dieras un poco más de batalla. –Rompiendo la capsula, esparce el polvo en el cuerpo del saiyajin- Necesitamos que te levantes.

 **Daiki** : ¿Para que siga golpeándome? Por favor. –Su cuerpo estaba curado, pero al intentar levantarse, aquella punzada de dolor evito que se levantara- Creo qu no hiciste un buen trabajo doc.

 **Okura** : ¿El dolor prosigue? -Asiente- Eso es raro, use una capsula de calibre alto contigo. –Eso ya no era divertido-

 **Satsu** : Entonces no puedes pelear. –Por fin llego el líder- Disculpa sin no te ayudamos, pero ahora tenemos una idea sobre a lo que nos enfrentamos. –Observa a Chiri bloquear los golpeas de ML con esfuerzo- Una fuerza extrema, habilidad con el dominio del Ki, instintos agudos, velocidad extrema y la capacidad de dañar en punto específicos.

 **Okura** : Entonces, ¿qué procede ahora?

 **Satsu** : Hacer tiempo.

 **Daiki** : ¿Por qué?

 **Satsu** : Analizando lo que pasa, esto puede ser una amenaza de nivel 6 estrellas… está fuera de nuestro alcance.

 **Okura** : ¿Deberíamos de huir? -Niega-

 **Satsu** : Negativo, ahora tenemos su atención y si lo dejamos, puede que ataque la ciudad. Así que llame al cuartel pidiendo que mande a alguien quien puede con estas misiones.

 **Daiki** : Y pensar que había un poder capaz de alterar la línea del tiempo. –La patrulla del tiempo solo acudía cuando un miembro estaba en peligro o cuando el flujo del tiempo estaba en peligro-

 **Okura** : Pues, si vamos a estas aquí haciendo tiempo, debemos de apoyar a Chiri. –Cargando su cañón con capsulas, el resto asiente- Daiki, ¿en verdad no puedes levantarte?

 **Daiki** : Es doloroso, pero creo poder soportarlo. –Ayudándolo a pararse, el lugar se llenó de un estruendo y un cuerpo rodando en su dirección-

-Deteniéndose por acción de sus compañeros, era Chiri quien estaba lastimado, su armadura rota y jadeando-

 **Chiri** : Es… es más fuerte de lo que creen… pudo… pudo romper mi barrera con un simple toque… -Okura saca una semilla del ermitaño y se la pone en la boca a su amigo- Gracias.

 **Satsu** : Pero, vimos como la estabas bloqueando.

 **Chiri** : No, podríamos decir que eso simplemente fueron arañazos. –Da un suspiro- Pensé que podía contra él, pero decidí probar mi fortaleza provocándolo.

 **Daiki** : Y he aquí el resultado.

 **Satsu** : Entonces somos 2 a los que no ha atacado. –Los pasos a la lejanía se escuchaban, era el ML quien caminaba hacia ellos- El tiempo nos ha abandonado, debemos de actuar rápido.

 **Daiki** : Creo que debemos de ganarte tiempo para que realices tu definitivo.

 **Satsu** : Nunca les pediría eso.

 **Okura** : Si es lo único que podemos hacer, hazlo. –Asintiendo, Okura y Chiri salen en dirección al ML quien detuvo su marcha-

 **Daiki** : Si necesitas Ki para realizarlo lo más rápido, usa el mío. –Extiende su mano a su espalda con lo que un aura amarilla empezó a rodear a Satsu-

 **Satsu** : Gracias Daiki. –Alzando su puño, Ki negro con rojo empezó a acumularse en la parte de sus nudillos- Sólo soporte un poco.

 **…**

-Corriendo por los costados y despareciendo, Okura lanzaba múltiples ráfagas de Ki y capsulas con estados alterados en su interior mientras Chiri intentaba restringir sus movimientos con cadenas de Ki las cuales se clavaban en el suelo-

-Pero parecía que estaba bailando, ya que esquivaba y se zafaba sin mostrar esfuerzo alguno provocando la molestia en sus contrincantes-

 **Chiri** : ¡¿Algún avance Okura?! –Continuando con el gasto de Ki, aquella criatura los esquivaba son dificultad- ¡Me estoy empezando a quedar sin Ki!

 **Okura** : ¡Lo intento! ¡Pero ha de ser inmune! –Las capsulas se acababan-

 **Chiri** : ¡¿Cómo va a ser inmune?!

 **Okura** : ¡Pues se debe a que es de barro, o que tiene una amplia barrera cubriéndole! –Entrecruzando los brazos, una onda expansiva se crea empujando a los saiyajins a un costado, aunque lograron mantenerse firmes, sintieron la fuerza del ataque- Genial, ya no tengo qué lanzarle.

 **Chiri** : Ya me está faltando el aire. –Apoyándose en su amigo, la atención de ambos fue tomada al sentir una presión conocida- ¿Acaso será Satsu?

 **Okura** : Lo creo… creo que ya sabemos qué hacer, ¿no?

 **Chiri** : Lo sé… Apúrate y dame impulso. –Sacando varias capsulas de las que le quedaban, las rompió en su mano liberando un humo amarillento que cubrió al saiyajin como si fuera una lámina brillante- Veamos si puede contra mi ahora.

-Corriendo con todas las fuerzas que le restaban a su cuerpo, un enrome látigo/lazo de Ki se formó en su mano derecha. Empezando a girar, un extremo este tomo el brazo del ML quien lo apretó con fuerza-

-Siendo parte de su idea, empezó él a correr alrededor de ML enrollándolo e inmovilizándose. Con su otro brazo, sostenía con toda su fuerza el lazo con el intento de que no lo rompiera y evitar se saltara y se tirara a un lado-

-Por su parte, Okura lanzo múltiples capsulas a Satsu quien ya había logrado reunir el Ki necesario en su puño con lo que ahora el salió disparado con su ataque desprendiendo un aura rojiza-

-Chiri estaba perdiendo fuerzas con el constante movimiento de ML, pero al ver a su líder se acercaba, soltó su agarre y pateo a su enemigo en dirección del ataque-

-El golpe dio de lleno en plena cabeza del monstruo lanzándolo en el aire, con su mano abierta y extendida, una poderosa esfera de Ki empezó a formarse-

-Al culminar el ataque, el lugar quedo en un silencio. Jadeando aun cansado por el uso de poder, el resto de sus compañeros menos uno se acercó a él-

 **Okura** : Eso estuvo cercas, aunque gastamos muchos recursos.

 **Chiri** : Al menos logramos el objetivo. –Da un gran suspiro-

 **Satsu** : Debemos de informar a la patrulla sobre nuestro enfrentamiento con este monstruo. –Sacando su rastreador, presiona un botón donde con lo que un vórtice empieza a abrirse- ¡Oye Daiki! ¡no te importa quedarte cuidando al monstruo, ¿verdad?!

 **Daiki** : ¡Supongo que no, apenas me estoy recuperando! –Estirándose, su abdomen parecía estar más sano- ¡Sólo no informen esto!

Chiri: ¡No prometemos nada! –Cruzando el portal, este desapareció dejando al saiyajin quien aún podía al fin sentir una leve firma de Ki- Parece que sigue con vida… creo que tendré que cerciorarme.

-Acercándose al cuerpo del presunto monstruo, Daiki pudo darse una mejor perspectiva de que su cuerpo era más pequeño de lo que aparentaba. El sudor corría por su frente y su ritmo cardíaco estaba acelerado, pues, no podía darse el lujo de bajar la guardia después de ver cómo pudo contra su equipo-

-Llegando casi al objetivo, muchos pedazos de barro endurecido estaban tirados por el lugar, tomando uno, dirigió su vista al monstruo pensando que tal vez sólo quedarían partes, pero esto era diferente-

-Dejándolo caer, su cerebro parecía estarle haciendo una bruma por lo que veía. Aunque aún estaba cubierto de polvo y suciedad, no era un impedimento ver los detalles-

-Resultando en una chica, su color de cabello y prendas era irreconocible por el lodo que la pintaba de marrón. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y se podía ver su respiración-

 **Daiki** : Una chica… -Mirando a los alrededores en busca de que tal vez sus amigos se quedaran, no se topó con nadie- No puedo dejarte aquí. –Cargándola con cuidado, su cuerpo resulto ser más ligero causándole aún más dudas- *No puede ser que ella pudo contra todos nosotros… es tan frágil*

-Sin saber qué hacer, una parte de él tenía un presentimiento que podría estar inconsciente por el ataque, después de todo, Daiki tenía mucha estima en el poder de su líder. Así que, emprendiendo vuelo, se dirigió a su hogar teniendo suerte de que este fuera su planeta natal-

* * *

 **[** Reino Celestial, Ciudad Toki Toki, fecha desconocida **]**

-Un estruendo se escuchaba en una cámara especial ubicada en el nido del tiempo. Quien observaba el presente duelo era una pequeña mujer de test rosada con un traje particular de colores morados-

-Su rostro parecía estar lleno de asombro, pero la preocupación se hacía presente cuando lograba ver los golpes que recibía uno al intentar atacar al otro-

-Pero como el combate tuvo un inicio, ya era el momento de que acabara-

-Uno cayo con tal fuerza en el suelo que el mismo cuarto se sacudió por el impacto, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de múltiples moretones y heridas emanantes de sangre magenta intenso. El dolor invadía su cuerpo y la vista borrosa nublaba sus sentidos-

-En ello, una figura aterrizo de pie encima de él aumentando aún más el dolor y una mueca de disgusto y pena en la cara de la shinjin-

 **Mikoto** : ¿Qué pasa Xenomorfo? ¿No habías dicho que esta vez iba a ser diferente? –El sarcasmo y ego en su voz era notoria para está saiyajin. Su cabello liso en puntas con un largo fleco del lado derecho de su rostro era teñido de un azul zafiro (/puede cambiar un poco el tono/), su piel era un bronceado claro y su cola marrón se movía con gracia-

 **Xenomorfo** : A veces… es difícil… superar a los monstruos… -El pie de Mikoto aplastaba el casco óseo del arcosiano contra el suelo-

 **Mikoto** : Me halagas, pero no estás en disposición para decir eso, ¿verdad? –Con su sonrisa de burla, el demonio del frío afilaba aún más su mirada hacia ella- En fin, fue divertido el calentamiento. –Incrustando la cabeza de Xenomorfo en el suelo, ella se levanta sacudiéndose las manos- Pensé que le habías encellado varias cosas, Chronoa.

 **Chronoa** : Hago lo mejor que puedo, pero creo que nunca poder comparar el entrenamiento que Wish les ha dado a ustedes 2.

 **Mikoto** : En fin, esperaba más del supuesto patrullero con más potencial de toda esta ciudad. –Con manos en cintura, mira de reojo al changlong quien se levanta adolorido del suelo- Qué me dices Xenomorfo, ¿acaso conoces a ese patrullero estrella? –Con burla en su voz, el arcosiano de negro se sacude el polvo-

 **Xenomorfo** : Si ya terminado el encuentro, volveré a mis labores. –Dando una reverencia a su mentora, se retira del lugar-

 **Mikoto** : Ay, pero que modales… -Con indiferencia, mira a la kaio- Entonces, yo sé que no me hablaste solamente para golpear a tu hijo. Así que dime ¿para qué me hablaste?

 **Chronoa** : ¿Deberás no sentiste eso?

 **Mikoto** : La muerte de los saiyajins… Sí, sí lo sentí, ¿y qué?

 **Chronoa** : ¿Cómo que «¿y qué?»? Son tu raza, ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? –Dice sorprendida por la actitud que tenía-

 **Mikoto** : Nunca dije que esté tranquila. –Guarda silencio- Es claro que sentí lo mismo que mi tonta hermana, pero la intensidad fue distinta.

 **Chronoa** : ¿Cómo sabes eso?

 **Mikoto** : Las ventajas y desventajas de ser mellizas. –Señala el rosado intenso de sus ojos- En fin, ella busco ese final apoyando a Frieza en la destrucción del planeta. –Da un largo bostezo- Pero si sentí que hubo una gran bajada de poder en ella.

 **Chronoa** : ¿A qué te refieres?

 **Mikoto** : No lo sé, sólo te digo lo que sentí. –Moviendo su cola, ambas salen del cuarto- Pero sea lo que sea, parece que está sufriendo por ello.

 **Chronoa** : ¿No deberías de estar con ella? Digo, eres su hermana. –Ambas se detienen con lo que levanta la vista para ver que ella estaba pensando con un dedo en su mentón-

 **Mikoto** : Podría, pero no sería la mejor cosa. –Chronoa estaba confundida con lo que da un suspiro- Si voy con ella, podía no entender o tolerar lo que diga y se pondrá violenta por su estado emocional actual… ¿acaso quieres que ella y yo tengamos un duelo donde tal vez ella no se contenga?

-Una mirada de terror cruzo su mente al sentir como múltiples planetas, sistemas y tal vez galaxias podrían verse afectadas por el choque de poderes de ambas-

 **Chronoa** : Puede que sea lo correcto, pero aun así me siento mal por ella.

 **Mikoto** : No deberías, esa bola de pelos nunca ha tenido una personalidad fija. –Saliendo del nido, observan la ciudad- Y te lo dice alguien que ha vivido con ella toda su vida, así que tal vez encuentre algo que le haga olvidar o apacigüe ese dolor. –A la distancia, estaba Xenomorfo caminando ignorando el saludo que muchos individuos le daban- Ya no hablemos de Estela, hablemos de tu pequeño.

 **Chronoa** : Si es así, lo intento. –Ambas se sientan en una banca- He intentado que interactúe con otras personas, pero siempre prefiere estar solo… Aun así, la única excepción eres tú.

 **Mikoto** : No puedo ser sólo mi costal para hacerle recordar lo débil que es y motivarlo de una manera a que mejore.

 **Chronoa** : ¿En serio no quieres ser su compañera? –Sus ojos mostraban suplica a lo que ella niega-

 **Mikoto** : Oye, está bien que te ayude con unas cosas, pero el nivel que tenemos es por mucho diferente. A menos que se vuelva más fuerte lo pensaré en ayudarte.

 **Chronoa** : Pero para que suceda eso él tendrá que pasar por muchas cosas que tal vez lo agravien.

 **Mikoto** : Entonces intenta ablandecer su coraza.

 **Chronoa** : ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? –Moviendo con su dedo la cabeza de la máxima autoridad del lugar mostrando la confianza que había, ella diviso a un grupo de personas caminando por los alrededores siguiendo a un humano de cabello marrón en punta algo canosos- ¿Hablas de Beta-san?

 **Mikoto** : No hablo de ese humano, hablo de los nuevos reclutas. Puede que tal vez esta vez encuentre a alguien que pueda ser el cambio.

 **Chronoa** : ¿Estás segura?

 **Mikoto** : Si es así, puedo prometerte que aceptare hacer equipo con él y lo entrene. –Ella lo medita un poco- Oye, que «yo» me ofreca a entrenar a alguien es realmente difícil, así que yo aceptaría.

 **Chronoa** : Acepto, pero… ¿qué esperas a cambio? –Parecía que casi se atragantaba con algo-

 **Mikoto** : ¿Qué te hace creer que no lo hice por ser una buena samaritana? –Se hace la ofendida-

 **Chronoa** : Por el simple hecho de que eres tú es más que suficiente para dudar en la superficie de lo que dices.

 **Mikoto** : Auch… Eso fue grosero… pero cierto. –Ella sonría a lo que ella tuerce los ojos- Sólo ocupare un deseo de las esferas del dragón.

 **Chronoa** : Puedes tener un deseo de cualquier dragón.

 **Mikoto** : No hablo de cualquier dragón, hablo del Shenglon del nido del tiempo. –Con una sonrisa salvaje, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Chronoa-

 **Chronoa** : ¿Puedo saber qué pedirás? Sólo por seguridad.

 **Mikoto** : Pero eso le quitaría toda la diversión. –Con un nudo en la garganta, Chronoa ya estaba algo desesperada por ayudar a su hijo- Muy buen, sólo dame tiempo para juntarlas.

Fin

* * *

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te hayas entretenido y sacado.

►Cambiaran un poco las personalidades y ahora no me centrare tanto en los guerreros Z porque lo veo poco relevante, al mismo tiempo que se trata de mantener una fluidez en la actualización y que ahora los capítulos son más propios que basándome en lo que pasa en la serie.

►Si tienes un buen corazón, puedes seguir mis otras historias que aún están actualizadas y el mismo tiempo que estoy de igual manera en Amino y Wattpad con el mismo nombre.

►Sin más que decir, comenten que les he dicho el capítulo y yo me despido, nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia.

Hasta pronto.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3. Dragon Ball Super. -El renacer de una leyenda-**

 **Saga de: El comienzo.**

 **Titulo:**

 **«Los primeros pasos»**

* * *

 **Hola a todos y sean bienvenidos a otra actualización de esta historia que tanto les gusta.**

 **¿Pensaron que no la continuaría? Bueno, yo sí... Seré breve, quiero continuarla para darle sentido a los personajes que estén en la historia Crossover con Fairy Tail. Pensaba o pienso poner puntos específicos que explicaran sus relaciones y actitudes del presente hasta llegar a la saga del torneo.**

 **Sin más, disfruten esta historia como yo lo disfrutan escribiéndola.**

* * *

► **\- - :** Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V

► *** * :** Pensamiento **.**

► **/ / :** Comentario mío **.**

► **«** **»** **:** Resaltar algo **.**

► **( ) :** Aclaración o significado **.**

► _Otro_ _idioma_ _ **.**_

► 『Técnica 』

► **...** **:** Salto de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.

► **[ ] :** Referir un lugar, hora o espacio de importancia.

* * *

 **Anteriormente** …

 **Mikoto** : Entonces intenta ablandecer su coraza.

 **Chronoa** : ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? –Moviendo con su dedo la cabeza de la máxima autoridad del lugar mostrando la confianza que había, ella diviso a un grupo de personas caminando por los alrededores siguiendo a un humano de cabello marrón en punta algo canosos- ¿Hablas de Beta-san?

 **Mikoto** : No hablo de ese humano, hablo de los nuevos reclutas. Puede que tal vez esta vez encuentre a alguien que pueda ser el cambio.

 **Chronoa** : ¿Estás segura?

 **Mikoto** : Si es así, puedo prometerte que aceptare hacer equipo con él y lo entrene. –Ella lo medita un poco- Oye, que «yo» me ofrezca a entrenar a alguien es realmente difícil, así que yo aceptaría.

 **Chronoa** : Acepto, pero… ¿qué esperas a cambio? –Parecía que casi se atragantaba con algo-

 **Mikoto** : ¿Qué te hace creer que no lo hice por ser una buena samaritana? –Se hace la ofendida-

 **Chronoa** : Por el simple hecho de que eres tú es más que suficiente para dudar en la superficie de lo que dices.

 **Mikoto** : Auch… Eso fue grosero… pero cierto. –Ella sonría a lo que ella tuerce los ojos- Sólo ocupare un deseo de las esferas del dragón.

 **Chronoa** : Puedes tener un deseo de cualquier dragón.

 **Mikoto** : No hablo de cualquier dragón, hablo del Shenglon del nido del tiempo. –Con una sonrisa salvaje, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Chronoa-

 **Chronoa** : ¿Puedo saber qué pedirás? Sólo por seguridad.

 **Mikoto** : Pero eso le quitaría toda la diversión. –Con un nudo en la garganta, Chronoa ya estaba algo desesperada por ayudar a su hijo- Muy buen, sólo dame tiempo para juntarlas.

 **Continuamos** …

 **[** Escuela de la ciudad Toki-Toki, año desconocido (20 años) **]**

-Sentada en una silla, una bella chica de cabello esmeralda escribía un pergamino con tinta y pluma. Vistiendo un uniforme de la patrulla del tiempo, con un atuendo entre blancos, negros, y verdes, su largo cabello estaba suelto detrás de su espalda-

 **Fi** : *Queridos padres, aunque no lo parezca, el tiempo en este lugar el cual les estaba hablando es realmente increíble y algo confuso. Aunque pueda decir que ya han pasado apenas uno años desde que partí de casa, aquí ya han pasado como uno 20 años*

*He conocido tantos mundos, personas y me he armado de experiencias e historias las cuales me muero por contarles a todos ustedes, en verdad fue un gran alivio poder estar aquí con mis compañeros, aunque aún no conseguimos subir de nivel a otra estrella, tengo el presentimiento de que pronto podremos*

*Sin más, saludos a todos y me despido hasta que volvamos a escribirnos o vernos, los quiero* -Terminando la carta, la guarda en su mochila antes de que su maestro entrara y todos en el aula tomaran sus respectivos lugares-

 **Beta** : Hola clase, estuve analizando los resultados de sus entrenamientos y podría decir que ya es momento de que puedan realizar una misión de 2 estrellas. –En la pizarra se muestra una proyección donde se veía un ejército- Antes de realizar las pruebas físicas, seguiremos con la teoría antes de que llegue. –Saca un libro- ¿Conocen los lineamientos del tiempo? –Todos asienten- Nombren las leyes.

 **Namekiano** : Alterar los eventos pasados por motivos personales están prohibidos.

 **Saiyan** : Si hay 2 personas de edades similares, morirá la persona que haya invadido la línea temporal.

 **Majin** : Cada vez que se viaja en el tiempo sin un equipo adecuado, se crearan líneas temporales distintas, por lo tanto, queda prohibido.

 **Fi** : Los únicos que pueden tener acceso al dominio del tiempo son los dioses supremos de cada universo y sus superiores.

 **Beta** : Entonces al ver que conocen los puntos, la siguiente misión será la primera en ir a un viaje en el tiempo. –Las sorpresas no se hicieron esperar- Recuerden llevar sus capsulas de salud, resistencia, Ki, alimento y su señal de ayuda junto a su repuesto.

 **Clase** : ¡Listo!

 **Beta** : Entonces espérenme en la plaza de misiones mientras preparo las indicaciones de las misiones. –Saliendo de la clase, dejaron al viejo patrullero quien recogió sus cosas para salir, pero la puerta es cerrada por cierta chica- Es un honor verla de nuevo, Mikoto-sama.

 **Mikoto** : Basta con los honoríficos, suelen tornarse aburridos después de años de escuchar los mismo, simplemente dime Mikoto. –Recargándose en una de las mesas, mueve una pluma que dejaron-

 **Beta** : Sería muy irrespetuoso de mi parte, pero si usted insiste… por cierto, aunque suene un poco grosero, no creo que haya venido a saludar.

 **Mikoto** : Estas en lo correcto, estoy aquí ya que tengo un pequeño plan que involucra a tu clase. –Se acerca a la pantalla la cual despliega y tras insertar un código, salen misiones de 8 estrellas-

 **Beta** : Pero… aun no dominan definitivos de segunda categoría, no tendrán oportunidad contra una misión de ese rango.

 **Mikoto** : Por eso, estoy realizando una especia de equipo por pedido de la kaio del tiempo, así que pensé que uno de estos pequeños peces podría ser alguien realmente prometedor.

 **Beta** : Pero, no sería mejor encontrar a alguien que esté en niveles superiores, podría ser Xenomorfo-sama o inclusive su hermana.

 **Mikoto** : ¿Crees que no los tome en cuenta? –Con cierto tono, siguió moviendo las misiones- Les daré la misión más fácil de ese estilo, así podrán sobrevivir por poco. –Desactivando la pantalla, levanta una mano al maestro- Beta, sé que eres de los patrulleros más viejos de esta ciudad, ¿no has pensado en retirarte?

 **Beta** : Mientras mi corazón y espíritu sigan fuertes, yo estaré aquí para ayudar a las siguientes generaciones. –Infla su pecho con convicción-

 **Mikoto** : Es reconfortante escuchar eso de un humano, bueno, espero que puedas ir con el pequeño retoño de la kaio y pedirle ayuda por la misión accidental que tuvieron tus alumnos. –Con una sonrisa de malicia, le da la espalda- Recuerda, da tu mejor actuación para que sea lo más convincente.

 **Beta** : ¿Puedo al menos saber mejor el trasfondo de esto?

 **Mikoto** : Simplemente quiero hacer un equipo, tengo planes que los necesitaran.

 **…**

-Dentro de un cuarto donde estaban todos los estudiantes, se encontraban esperando al instructor quien por extraña razón para ellos aún no llegaba. Dentro de la misma habitación había un pequeño robot esférico detrás de un mostrador que tenía varias pantallas y cajones donde había capsulas y demás equipos para hacer las misiones-

 **Robot** : Tomen sus lugares, en un momento llegara su instructor. –Con una voz monótona, ya era la décima vez que decía eso-

 **Majin** : Estoy aburriéndome…

 **Namekiano** : Te comprendo, ya llevamos esperando casi media hora.

 **Saiyan** : Tal vez sea una especie de prueba de paciencia.

 **Humano** : No lo creo, se ve que no es el maestro no es el tipo de persona que hace eso.

 **Arcosiano** : ¿Entonces qué haremos? –Antes de que la conversación siguiera, el pequeño robot dio un leve ruido que se iba atenuando al igual que la luz que brillaba en sus luces- ¿Qué paso?

 **Mikoto** : Oh, nada de qué preocuparse. –Con la batería del robot en su mano, la deja a un lado del mostrador-

 **Majin** : ¡Es… es…!

 **Todos** : ¡Mikoto!

 **Humano** : ¡Oh por Kami-sama, no puedo creer que este aquí!

 **Saiyan** : ¡Una leyenda en toda la patruya!

 **Arcosiano** : La guerrera más poderosa.

 **Mikoto** : ¿En serio piensan todo eso de mí? –Ellos asienten- Bueno, es agradable escuchar eso. –Moviendo su mano a la pantalla, hace uno movimientos tras ingresar un código y su insignia-

 **Namekiano** : Este… Mikoto-sama…

 **Mikoto** : No tienen por qué decirme con un honorifico tan aburrido, con decirme Mikoto basta. –Sigue en la pantalla tras interrumpirlo-

 **Namekiano** : Como usted diga… pero, ¿qué está haciendo?

 **Mikoto** : Simple, sólo estoy poniéndoles una misión más interesante de la que estaban por hacer. –Con una sonrisa en su rostro, la cantidad de estrella sube hasta el nivel 8 de golpe-

 **Humano** : Pe… pero es una misión de 8 estrellas, está completamente fuera de nuestro poder.

 **Mikoto** : Nah, es la misión de 8 estrellas más fácil de todas. –Como si no fuera nada del otro mundo, los rostros de duda y miedo recorrían la cara de todos- No se acobarden, además, estaré ahí para ayudarlos.

 **Arcosiano** : Pero, no estamos autorizados para poder hacerla.

 **Mikoto** : Parece que únicamente saben decir peros… en fin. Véanlo de esta forma, será una buena forma de que pueda probar lo que les esperará y así echarle más ganas a su entrenamiento. –Algo inseguros, dio un leve bufido- Si les preocupa que puedan ser regañados, yo estaré a cargo de todos ustedes.

 **Majin** : Bueno, no suena tan mal…

 **Mikoto** : Esa es la actitud. –Toma al regordete majin azul claro- Sean como él y les puedo garantizar que podrán con esto. –La inseguridad que estaba alguna vez fue cambiada por la seguridad y emoción de aceptar- Perfecto, hagan equipos de 7 y prepárense, el equipo ganador recibirá un premio.

-Motivados, los bandos se escogieron y cada grupo se preparaba con todos los recursos que habían acumulado en su entonces, pero alguien se acercó-

 **Saiyan** : Mikoto-sensei, quiero decirle que sólo somos 6 participantes. –Señala a su grupo- Nuestra 7ma miembro no ha llegado del lugar a donde fue.

 **Mikoto** : Descuiden, me encargare de ello. –Dos portales son abiertos- Adelante, jóvenes reclutas, muestren el talento y potencial que tienen. –Despidiéndose, toma asiento mientras era el turno de su paciencia ser puesta a prueba- Es momento de ir con Chronoa.

* * *

 **[** Línea de tiempo alterna, 7mo Universo, año desconocido (minutos después) **]**

-Terminando con una misión donde estaba el criminal espacial, Gokua, realizando una masacre fuera de la línea de tiempo original, fue terminada con éxito cuando y sin esfuerzo alguno cuando un espadachín de negro se convirtió en el obstáculo que lo freno-

-Aunque las personas querían agradecerles, había desaparecido en un portal que lo había transportado a otro sitio dejando a la patrulla galáctica encargarse de lo que quedaba del presente villano-

-Ya habiendo realizado su trabajo, el patrullero de élite dio marcha a su hogar en la base del nido del tiempo donde lo estarían esperando-

 **Chronoa** : Hola Xen, ¿cómo te fue en tu misión? -Sentada en una banca, un ave amarillenta con partes color crema con largas plumas que le daban edad aterriza a un lado suyo- Espero que bien.

 **Xenomorfo** : Fue completada con éxito, eso añade una más a mi lista. –Quitándose las partes de su armadura que estaban raspadas por los bloqueos que hizo ante una gran espada, empieza a pulirla con una máquina que tenía afuera- En cuanto termine de repararla, iré a realizar otra misión.

 **Chronoa** : Oye, recuerda que hay otros patrulleros que también hacen trabajo. No debes de cargar todas las misiones. -El ave da un salto para emprender un vuelo por todo el lugar- Al menos date un respiro.

 **Xenomorfo** : Tengo que saldar mi cuenta. –Deteniendo el pulido unos segundos, siguió con otra pieza-

 **Chronoa** : Y aquí vamos otra vez. –Se acerca a su hijo adoptivo quien seguía puliendo su armadura- Ya han pasado varios años los cuales has ayudado a cientos de miles de personas.

 **Xenomorfo** : No es suficiente. –Mira su mano la cual aprieta intentando no sentir toda la sangre que las había manchado- Nunca será suficiente…

 **Chronoa** : Sabes, todavía puedes… -Es interrumpida-

 **Xenomorfo** : Agradezco tu preocupación, Chronoa-okasama. –Terminando, se levanta para colocarse nuevamente su armadura- Pero no necesito un compañero, estoy bien solo.

 **Chronoa** : Al menos podrías verlos, muchos son los nuevos reclutas que quieren tener una misión contigo. –Tomándolo del brazo, Xenomorfo la mira a lo que da un leve suspiro con lo que asiente- Muchas gracias.

 **Xenomorfo** : Lo hago nada más por ti, de no encontrar algo, espero que me dejes seguir con mi trabajo en solitario. –Ella asiente a lo que se aleja cruzando el portal de entrada-

 **Chronoa** : Pobre Xen, en verdad necesita un compañero. –Amurada por su hijo, una figura sale de las sombras- Aunque creo que tu hermana sigue en aquel planeta, ¿verdad, Mikoto-san?

 **Mikoto** : Piensas correctamente, Chronoa-san. –La saiyajin de cabello azul se recarga en un pedazo de máquina del tiempo mientras su cola se mueve con tranquilidad- Al parecer los deseos del corazón y la culpa la han amarrado en aquel lugar.

 **Chronoa** : Pareces muy preocupada por ella. –Con sarcasmo, ella asiente- Deberías de estar a su lado e intentar que vuelva.

 **Mikoto** : Aunque es tentador, fue su elección seguir. –TokiToki vuela hasta aterrizar en su cabeza- Aunque el sentimiento de hace años aún sigue, yo ya lo supere, pero ese no es el caso de aquella bola de pelos blanca.

 **Chronoa** : Viendo como es su relación, no me sorprende que Beerus-sama haya decidido dormir por varios años…

 **Mikoto** : Oye, al menos debes de agradecer que he estado ayudándote un poco. Digo, fácilmente podría estar por todo el basto universo y hacer lo que se me plazca, no es como que haya un ser en el 7mo universo que pueda superar a Beerus-sama o Whis-sensei.

 **Chronoa** : Pero tu hermana no ha entrenado en esos 3 años, ¿eso no afectara su rendimiento en su entrenamiento?

 **Mikoto** : No es para tanto, un poco en aquella prisión de entrenamiento y listo, volverá a estar en el camino, aunque tengo que admitir que ha subido un poco de peso.

 **Chronoa** : ¿Cómo sabes eso? –Ella señala su barriga-

 **Mikoto** : Desventajas de ser mellizas… por cierto, te tengo una sorpresa. –Sonriendo con malicia, eso no era un buen presagio para ella-

 **…**

-Antes de que pudiera ir a la recepción de misiones, un gran número de patrulleros lo estaban viendo y murmurando cosas sobre él. No eran cosas malas, sino, eran de asombro al ver al mejor patrullero. Muchos intentaban copiar su estilo o aspecto, pero su aspecto único y bestial lo coronaban muy por encima de todos-

-Cuando iba a llegar con el robot encargado de las misiones, cierta persona llega corriendo en su dirección-

 **Beta** : ¡Xenomorfo-sama! –Alcanzando a tiempo al arcociano, este se detiene-

 **Xenomorfo** : ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

 **Beta** : Lo siento si lo interrumpo, pero necesito de su ayuda.

 **Xenomorfo** : No soy instructor de algún tipo, además, tengo misiones pendientes por realizar.

 **Beta** : Es ese el problema. Mis estudiantes lograron acceder a una misión de rango 8. –Ante lo dicho, una ligera sorpresa se formó en su ojos- Necesito que los rescate ya que no cuento con el rango para acceder.

 **Xenomorfo** : Estas consiente que probablemente traiga cuerpo sin vida, si las cosas son así, te asegurado tu sanción por permitir algo así. –Caminando en dirección del cuarto el cual estaba proyectando la misión-

-Colocando su placa en el panel de control, miro al pequeño robot el cual estaba apagado. Sin darle mucha importancia, ingreso su código y con ello entro al sistema donde podía cancelar la misión-

 **Xenomorfo** : No es una misión realmente peligrosa… pero eso no quiere decir que aun este en sus manos. –Ante el botón que cancelaría todo, la mayoría de los patrulleros reclutas demostraron ser todavía inexpertos. Gastando su Ki en técnicas innecesarias o atacando intentando bloquear o distraer al adversario- Siguen siendo muy crudos.

-Observando el combate, prestaba atención a cada intento que realizaban. Todos eran absurdamente débiles e ilógico cuando lo pensabas mejor, cada falla era recibida por un comentario de que no pensaba su madre que uno de ellos podría ser su aprendiz-

 **Xenoformo** : Patéticos. –Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, una luz verde tomo su atención- Una barrera… Una técnica de ese estilo no podrá contra un definitivo de escala planetaria.

-Moviendo los controles, un portal se abre con lo que al adentrase llego al sitio de batalla. Los vientos chocaban en el suelo creando ondas mientras una poderosa esfera parecida a un sol rojo chocaba contra una pequeña cúpula verde que era mantenida por aquella chica-

-Sin verse afectado por lo que les pasará, su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando no sólo pudo soportar el ataque, sino, mantener la barrera activa-

 **…**

Mecha Cooler: Así que pudiste contra ella… No sabes cuan repugnante y despreciable te has vuelto para mí, insignificante escoria humana. –Apuntando su dedo a ella, un brillo empezó a formarse en la punta- Me deleitare con tu muerte.

-Antes, justo antes de que le diera, la mano de Mecha Cooler fue apretada a tal punto que la técnica que se estaba formando fue encarcelada y daño al mismo portador con lo que retrocede y mira su mano destruida. Con ira, mira al culpable, un ser parecido a él, pero de un color negro profundo-

 **Xenomorfo** : La lección termino. –Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, desenvaino su espada y de un movimiento rápido, partió a la mitad al ser arcosiano mecanizado-

-Habiendo terminado con la amenaza, la misión fue concluida y la vida de todos los reclutas están a salvo. Fue entonces cuando el poderoso patrullero postro su mirada afilada en aquella chica que se mantuvo firme hasta el final, siendo la barrera que protegió a sus compañeros de una muerte-

-Los salvajes y oscuros ojos rojos del demonio del frío miraron los ojos brillantes y vivos jade de la chica. El viento soplo sutilmente su larga cabellera mientras varios mechones pasaban en su rostro algo lastimado, pero aun así no perdía su belleza natural-

-Aun con todo eso, ninguno de los 2 aparto la vista del otro, parecían estar hipnotizados por la mirada que el otro le daba, pero la alarma de los rastreadores los sacó de sus pensamientos y provocando un sonrojo por parte de la humana por quedársele viendo-

 **¿?** : Lo, lo siento mucho. –Agacha la cabeza- Fui descortés al mirarte a la cara sin haberme presentado. –Instintivamente, algo en ella le decía que volviera a mirarlo a los ojos, puesto que él seguía mirándola-

-Ella pudo ver algo en aquellos ojos fugaces y feroces que irradiaban poder, pudo ver como un dolor que opaca su brillo se disipaba mostrado lo deslumbrante que eran-

-Extendiendo su mano, Xenomorfo se queda a medio camino-

 **Xenomorfo** : No te había visto antes cuando inicio el combate en el registro. –Mueve un poco su cabeza- ¿Dónde estabas?

¿?: En verdad lo siento, pero se me hizo un poco tarde ya que tenía que enviar algo y no pude llegar a tiempo, en verdad lo siento. –Cerrando los ojos apenada, su mano sintió una superficie sólida y fría que incomodaría a cualquiera, pero ella sintió lo más cálido y suave en su nueva vida- ¿Eh…?

 **Xenomorfo** : No me he presentado apropiadamente, mi nombre es Xenomorfo. –Levantándola, era claro la diferencia de altura entre la humana y el demonio del frío- ¿Puedo preguntar cuál es tu nombre?

 **Fi** : ¿Mi nombre…? –Aun hipnotizada por el tacto y sus ojos, ella reacciona- ¡Lo siento mucho! Mi nombre es Fi Kibohana.

 **Xenomorfo** : Fi Kibohana… Gracias por responder, ahora puedes ir con tus compañeros para regresar a la ciudad. –Soltando su mano, una leve sensación fría recorrió a ambos, pero lograron no aparentar nadas. Un poco alejada, ella ayudo a sus compañeros a levantarlos y llevarlos al portal que se estaba formando- Que peculiar sensación…

 **…**

 **[** Al día siguiente **]**

 **Beta** : Muy bien, es un nuevo día para que puedan empezar nuevamente con su enfrentamiento. –Con un dispositivo parecido a una tableta, miraba a los reclutas- Espero y hayan aprendido la lección de la diferencia de poder.

-Asintiendo, cuenta a los peleadores hasta que en el dispositivo estaba una nota que brillaba tenuemente. Presionando, una barra marcaba a uno de ellos en específico con un pequeño texto-

 **Beta** : Parece que hubo un cambio de planes. –Todos voltean a verlo- Actualmente no tenemos a un peleador de rango 4 en adelante que los supervisen, así que tendremos como hoy el aprender técnicas.

-Las quejas no se quedaron atrás, unos hablaban o preguntaban si el antiguo patrullero no podía supervisarlos, pero él respondió que actualmente estaba ocupado con un pedido especial, por lo que no estaría disponible-

 **Beta** : Por cierto, aún hay otra cosa más. –Moviendo la pantalla, sale un nombre- Fi Kibohana, de un paso adelante. –Extrañada de que dijeran su nombre, su mente le llovieron ideas de cosas malas-

 **Fi** : ¿Hice algo malo? De ser así, haré lo posible para remedir mi error. –Agacha la cabeza esperando su castigo, pero sólo recibió una leve risa- ¿Qué?

 **Beta** : Para nada, lo único es que ya no estarás en esta clase con nosotros. –Sus ojos se ensanchan por esa respuesta- Espérate, antes de que digas cualquier cosa, no te estamos expulsando.

 **Fi** : Entonces, ¿por qué no podré estar con ustedes? –Casi sonaban como suplica-

 **Beta** : Eso se debe a que sobresaliste en la prueba pasada, y por ello has ascendido de ser un patrullero de estrella 1 a estrella 2. Felicidades, ya puedes hacer misiones temporales con ayuda de una persona que estará esperándote. –Sin saber qué decir, sus excompañeros le aplauden- Puedes salir de esta aula, patrullera Fi Kibohana y defender la historia. –Le entrega un rastreador color morado-

-Sus ojos jade soltaron una leves lagrimas con lo que se agacho dando las gracias a él y a sus compañeros por estás con ella, aun cuando el tiempo fue corto. Tomando sus cosas, sale del aula al exterior donde se topó con alguien-

 **Fi** : Xenomorfo-sama. –Caminando al arcosiano azabache quien estaba sentado en una banca cercas de un árbol, voltea a verla-

 **Xenomorfo** : Aprendiz Fi Kibohana, ¿qué le trae por aquí? Debería de estar junto al resto de aprendices. ¿O estará saltándose sus clases? –Con una voz algo amenazadora, ella niega rápidamente-

 **Fi** : ¡No, no es eso! –Ella saca su rastreador- Creo que la suerte me sonrió y pude pasar de rango, pero ahora estaba por buscar a mi compañero.

 **Xenomorfo** : Un momento. –Saca un rastreador de color verde y tras colocárselo, presiona un botón el cual servía para vincular la dirección de otro rastreador. Tras presionarlo, un pitido sonó en el de la joven humana- Entonces eres tú.

 **Fi** : ¿Qué fue eso? –Presionando el mismo botón, en el rastreador se veía un código en números con lo que el de Xenomorfo también sonó- ¿Acaso quiere decir…?

 **Xenomorfo** : Tú eres el patrullero dotado que fue puesto conmigo por órdenes de la kaio-shin del tiempo. Presionando para ver si no había un error, no fue ese el caso- Pensé que sería aquella saiyajin albina, pero resulto que eres tú.

 **Fi** : Lo siento si no cumplí tus expectativas. –Con una reverencia, escucha un suspiro con lo que levanta la vista y ve que él estaba de espaldas con su mano en el cuello-

 **Xenomorfo** : Es momento de que te enseño cómo hacer una misión, compañera. –Con una voz calmada, un brillo recorrió los ojos de Fi con lo que asintió y empezó a caminar a su lado-

 **Fi** : Espero poder ser de utilidad, Xenomorfo-sempai. –Con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, el demonio del frío empezaba a sentir aquel sentimiento-

 **Xenomorfo** : No tienes por qué llamarme por un título tan agobiante, puedes llamarme de otra forma.

 **Fi** : Pero sería una falta de respeto el no hacerlo. –Recibiendo un: «No importa», ella lo medito un poco hasta que una idea llego a su mente con lo que dio en leve brillo y se puso frente al arcosiano el cual se detuvo- ¿Qué tal Xeno?

-Por extraño que parezca, dentro de la mente de Xenomorofo, la forma en la que ella lo decía y el ver su sonrisa, calentaron su frío corazón cubierto de aquella coraza. A su vez, aquellos ojos salvajes se llenaron de un pequeño brillo y dejaron de estar tan tensos-

 **Xeno** : Sólo si puedo llamarte Fi-san. –Asintiendo, le da la mientras se cruza de brazos- Ten en cuenta que mi entrenamiento es bastante riguroso, no cualquiera puede hacerlo. Y no pienses que por ser humana tendrás un trato diferente, muchos se han retirado y otros muertos en el proceso, ¿tienes la fortaleza para seguir adelante?

 **Fi** : Descuide, Xeno-sempai, daré lo mejor de mí en cada entrenamiento. –Aprieta sus puños enérgicamente de una forma adorable- Además, ya estoy acostumbrada a un entrenamiento riguroso.

Fin

* * *

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te hayas entretenido y sacado.

►Cambiaran un poco las personalidades y ahora no me centrare tanto en los guerreros Z porque lo veo poco relevante, al mismo tiempo que se trata de mantener una fluidez en la actualización y que ahora los capítulos son más propios que basándome en lo que pasa en la serie.

►Si tienes un buen corazón, puedes seguir mis otras historias que aún están actualizadas y el mismo tiempo que estoy de igual manera en Amino y Wattpad con el mismo nombre.

►Sin más que decir, comenten que les he dicho el capítulo y yo me despido, nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia.

Hasta pronto.

21/11/19 Escrito.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4. Dragon Ball Super. -El Renacer de una Leyenda-**

 **Saga de:** El comienzo **.**

 **Título** **:**

 **«** La vida no es como la pensamos **»**

* * *

 **Hola a todos y sean bienvenidos a otra actualización de esta historia que tanto les gusta.**

 **Tarde un poco en actualizar, pero es un buen día para hacer un pequeño especial de actualización en mis historias.**

 **Sin más, disfruten esta historia como yo lo disfrutan escribiéndola.**

* * *

► **\- - :** Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V

► *** * :** Pensamiento **.**

► **/ / :** Comentario mío **.**

► **« » :** Resaltar algo **.**

► **( ) :** Aclaración o significado **.**

► _Otro_ _idioma_ _ **.**_

► **『 _…_ 』**Técnicas

► **...** **:** Salto de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.

► **[ ... ] :** Referir un lugar, hora o espacio.

* * *

► **No soy dueño Dragón Ball Super/Z (Los personajes son creaciones mías a excepción de los vistos en la trama).**

► **Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, errores e incoherencias que puedan encontrar.**

► **Comenten qué les parece o sin tienen alguna duda, todas son recibidas.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente** …

 **Xenomorfo** : Aprendiz Fi Kibohana, ¿qué le trae por aquí? Debería de estar junto al resto de aprendices. ¿O estará saltándose sus clases? –Con una voz algo amenazadora, ella niega rápidamente-

 **Fi** : ¡No, no es eso! –Ella saca su rastreador- Creo que la suerte me sonrió y pude pasar de rango, pero ahora estaba por buscar a mi compañero.

 **Xenomorfo** : Un momento. –Saca un rastreador de color verde y tras colocarlo, presiona un botón el cual servía para vincular la dirección de otro rastreador. Tras presionarlo, un pitido sonó en el de la joven humana- Entonces eres tú.

 **Fi** : ¿Qué fue eso? –Presionando el mismo botón, en el rastreador se veía un código en números con lo que el de Xenomorfo también sonó- ¿Acaso quiere decir…?

 **Xenomorfo** : Tú eres el patrullero dotado que fue puesto conmigo por órdenes de la kaio-shin del tiempo. Presionando para ver si no había un error, no fue ese el caso- Pensé que sería aquella saiyajin albina, pero resulto que eres tú.

 **Fi** : Lo siento si no cumplí tus expectativas. –Con una reverencia, escucha un suspiro con lo que levanta la vista y ve que él estaba de espaldas con su mano en el cuello-

 **Xenomorfo** : Es momento de que te enseño cómo hacer una misión, compañera. –Con una voz calmada, un brillo recorrió los ojos de Fi con lo que asintió y empezó a caminar a su lado-

 **Fi** : Espero poder ser de utilidad, Xenomorfo-sempai. –Con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, el demonio del frío empezaba a sentir aquel sentimiento-

 **Xenomorfo** : No tienes por qué llamarme por un título tan agobiante, puedes llamarme de otra forma.

 **Fi** : Pero sería una falta de respeto el no hacerlo. –Recibiendo un: «No importa», ella lo meditó un poco hasta que una idea llego a su mente con lo que dio en leve brillo y se puso frente al arcosiano el cual se detuvo- ¿Qué tal Xeno?

-Por extraño que parezca, dentro de la mente de Xenomorfo, la forma en la que ella lo decía y el ver su sonrisa, calentaron su frío corazón cubierto de aquella coraza. A su vez, aquellos ojos salvajes se llenaron de un pequeño brillo y dejaron de estar tan tensos-

 **Xeno** : Sólo si puedo llamarte Fi-san. –Asintiendo, le da la mientras se cruza de brazos- Ten en cuenta que mi entrenamiento es bastante riguroso, no cualquiera puede hacerlo. Y no pienses que por ser humana tendrás un trato diferente, muchos se han retirado y otros muertos en el proceso, ¿tienes la fortaleza para seguir adelante?

 **Fi** : Descuide, Xeno-sempai, daré lo mejor de mí en cada entrenamiento. –Aprieta sus puños enérgicamente de una forma adorable- Además, ya estoy acostumbrada a un entrenamiento riguroso.

 **Continuamos** …

* * *

 **[** Lugar desconocido del Universo 7, Año desconocido **]**

-Viajando entre el basto universo, una nave espacial de un tamaño considerable navegaba a un paso continuo, dentro de esta, en la cabina de mando, estaba Xeno el cual conducía su nave mientras cierta chica miraba con asombro el espacio oscuro-

 **Fi** : No importa cuántas veces lo vea, siempre me maravilla el universo y lo basto que es. –Con ojos maravillados, tenía su libreta de notas y su diario en las manos- Qué me dices, Xeno-san, ¿no crees que es hermoso?

 **Xeno** : No estamos en disposición de disfrutar el camino al próximo enfrentamiento que tendrás, lo mejor será que te prepares mientras llegamos. –Sin voltearla a ver, ella aún estaba acostumbrándose al comportamiento de su maestro y compañero-

 **Fi** : Bueno, sólo pensé que tal vez disfrutas de la vista del universo… lo siento por mi imprudencia, iré a prepararme. –Levantándose, se aleja lentamente de la cabina sin antes darle un último vistazo a Xeno-

-Quedando solo en la sala, baja un poco sus hombros mientras dirige su mirada en las estrellas que se podían ver a la distancia-

 **Xeno** : Hermoso… no veo el significado que ella le da a las estrellas. –Observando su mano, aquella sensación que tuvo cuando la había conocido por primera vez se hacía presente pocas veces cuando se tocaban por accidente o en su entrenamiento, el problema era que cada vez se volvía más débil- Puede ser una falla en mi sistema nervioso…

 **…**

-Dentro de su cuarto el cual estaba un poco modificado por ella, tenía un color metálico crema en las paredes, un suelo de lozas marrones, una capsula de sueño, varios estantes donde estaban las cosas de ella y un escritorio con una silla-

 **Fi** : Me siento mal por haberle hecho esa pregunta a Xeno-san… -Meditando un poco, ya había preparados sus cosas para el enfrentamiento- Tal vez deba disculparme mejor.

-Pensado en una idea de cómo podía hacerlo, una leve idea recorrió su mente y viendo que aún quedaba algo de tiempo para que llegarán, se levantó de su silla y se dispuso a ir a la cocina de la nave-

 **Fi** : Podré no tener mucha experiencia, pero puedo hacer lo suficiente para preparar una buena comida. –En la nevera de la nave, estaba repleta de cápsulas las cuales almacenaban el alimento dando más espacio para que pudieran tener más- Espero y me salga a la primera.

-Pasando unos minutos, en la cabina de mando seguía Xeno conduciendo la nave siendo que ya le quedaba poco tiempo el poder llegar al planeta donde tendrían su primer entrenamiento de entrada a la patrulla-

-Aunque ya no estaba del todo consciente al respecto del tema sobre lo «hermoso», ya llevaba rato Fi desde que se había ido. Claro, no podía irse a ningún lado ya que tenía prohibido hacerlo y no era del tipo de persona que hiciera eso-

-Fue ahí cuando su concentración se vería cortada por la voz de la humana proveniente de una bocina la cual le pedía que fuera al comedor de la nave lo más pronto posible, que no era una amenaza, pero si era necesaria su presencia-

 **Xeno** : ¿Qué será? –Viendo por las cámaras de la nave, esta estaba tapada con un papel que tenía un dibujo rápido de Fi que decía: «Nada de trucos» con un corazón dibujado- No tengo más opción que ir.

-Dejando el piloto automático activado y bajando la velocidad, se acercó caminando sin entusiasmo alguno hasta al fin llegar al comedor donde había otra nota que señalaba el lugar donde pedía que tomara asiento. Siguiendo las instrucciones, la espera demoró unos segundos-

 **Fi** : Lamento la tardanza, pero quería sacar lo mejor posible con lo que había. –Trayendo en varios platos cromados diferentes tipos de alimentos caseros de aspecto occidental y oriental, el aroma que emitían fue lo primero que llamo la atención del demonio del frío-

 **Xeno** : ¿Qué es esto? –Observando los platillos frente a él, el aroma había penetrado su mascarilla siendo que ahora si tenía su interés en ello- ¿Es algún tipo de alimento?

 **Fi** : Simplemente pensé que a Xeno-san le gustaría comer algo, aunque tengamos las capsulas que nos sustentan en las misiones, es bueno tener un poco de comida preparada para comer. –Sonriendo, le entrega sus cubiertos y ella toma también asiento- Por favor, prueba, espero que te guste.

-Un poco extrañado, su mascarilla se desplegó revelando que tenía un buen rostro. Oliendo la comida y abriendo su boca revelo sus gruesos y afilados dientes los cuales dieron el primer bocado del platillo que parecía carne en salsa y otras especias-

-Abriendo sus ojos de golpe y sus pupilas se dilataron, soltó la cuchara dejando que un ruido metálico sonara por toda la nave-

 **Fi** : ¡Xeno-san! ¡¿No te gusto?! –Viendo a su instructor y compañero estático, no se movía a un cuando lo sacudía un poco- ¡Lo siento mucho, pensé que esforzándome mucho podría hacerte una comida deliciosa! Pero veo que… -Sin que siguiera con su tristeza, nuevamente el ruido de su compañero tomó su atención-

-Viendo cómo volvió a tomar sus cubiertos, este comía de una forma acelerada los platillos que tenía delante provocando que unos cuantos trozos se cayeran a la mesa siendo que estaba sorprendida por el acto que culminó a 2 minutos-

-Dejando el último plato y dando un largo trago a una garra que tenía agua, la dejo caer algo bruzo mientras daba un bostezo de estar lleno-

 **Xeno** : ¿Qué fue eso? –Limpiándose su rostro, también limpio la mesa-

 **Fi:** Fue comida que hice con lo que encontré en la nave, solía cocinar en mi casa. –Levantándose, Xeno da una ligera reverencia agradeciendo la comida para luego ir por un envase en el refrigerador y abrir el contenido- Tenía un poco de curiosidad al respecto de eso.

 **Xeno** : Es comida que me hizo Chronoa-Okasama. –Usando el cuchillo el cual fue el único que pudo penetrar aquella especie de carbón, se lo acerca a la humana- Prueba.

-Viendo con una ligera mueca de miedo en la comida la cual había probado un poco, la cual resulto tener un sabor insípido, no podía rechazarlo ya que su compañero tenía una expresión tranquila en su rostro-

-Abriendo un poco su boca, da una ligera mordida al trozo rocoso el cual resulto ser duro, insípido, amargo, picante y con un toque a quemado. Sintiendo que su cuerpo estaba temblando el hecho de que estaba comiendo una especie de alimento tóxico, forzó lo más que pudo una sonrisa mientras masticaba el alimento el cual sabía peor mientras más seguía-

-Tragando, sintió una sensación de secado en su garganta el cual le hizo toser un poco a lo que Xeno vio que como no tenía agua, fue en busca de más dejando a la humana quien no pudo seguir conteniendo las ganas y escupió lo que le quedaba para luego guardarlo en una servilleta-

 **Fi** : *Lo siento, pero no puede ser que Xeno-san haya estado comiendo eso todos los días… Chronoa-sama parece que no es del tipo de persona que se le da la cocina* -Viendo que regreso con un vaso, da un largo trago para calmar el sabor que quedaba- Muchas gracias… Xeno-san… pero creo que ya estoy llena… siendo que comí un poco… antes de que vinieras…

 **Xeno** : Ya veo, bueno, creo que lo podré dejar para luego. –Guardando la comida, observo que ya no quedaba casi nada- Al parecer usaste muchos de los alimentos que había, aunque no eran muchos.

 **Fi** : Lo siento, pero tuve que usar unos míos también para preparar esa comida.

 **Xeno** : Entonces, si consigo más alimentos y demás cosas, ¿podrías preparar más comida como esa? –Aunque tenía una actitud tranquila, su cola se deseaba un poco por el entusiasmo, cosa que embozo una sonrisa de satisfacción en ella-

 **Fi** : Con mucho gusto, Xeno-san.

 **Xeno** : Entonces después de la misión, iremos a conseguir recursos. –Desplegando una pantalla de su brazo, su destino estaba a la vista- Prepara tus cosas, yo me ocupare de limpiar aquí.

 **Fi** : Lo entiendo, Xeno-san.

* * *

 **[** Planeta del Dios de la destrucción del 7mo Universo, año desconocido **]**

-Sentados en un tronco cortado, estaba tanto una saiyajin de pelo zafiro, un ángel de cabello blanco y piel azulada y una versión femenina del ángel, pero con una larga cola de caballo y un traje verde, todos ellos estaban observando el gran cuerpo de agua donde habitaban una gran variedad de seres acuáticos -

 **Whis** : Comprendo lo que quieres decirme, Mikoto, pero debo decirte que las cosas tomaran un rumbo completamente diferente si lo decides así.

 **Mikoto** : Lo sé, Whis-sensei… es sólo que se está tornando tan aburrido, monótono y absurdo este proceso. Es interesante y divertido tener peleas, pero son pocos los seres los cuales pueden igualarme o superarme, por eso creo que sería una buena forma para dar un cambio sin que sea tan brusco como lo hizo ella.

 **Vados** : Mikoto-san, el hecho de que Estela-san haya decidido tomar ese cambio de último momento fue algo el cual ninguno de nosotros esperábamos. Es bueno que Champa-sama esté durmiendo de igual manera que Beerus-sama.

 **Whis** : Concuerdo con mi hermana, puedo imaginarme el alboroto que harían ambos si descubren que ella desecho tan rápido su esfuerzo de tantos años.

 **Mikoto** : Y todo porque ella no supo controlar un sentimiento.

 **Vados** : Tal vez sea porque ella estaba más relacionada con ellos. Mikoto-san, recuerda que tu hermana es por mucho más sensible a cosas que involucran a los de su especie. Y lo sabes tras ver como ella sentía tus emociones.

 **Whis** : Un don el cual alimenta su poder, pero gracias a su acto, sí que ha reducido su nivel. Tanto que apenas tiene una cuarta parte de lo que fue en su mejor momento. –Extiende su mano hasta el hombro de su estudiante- Si lo que nos dijiste funciona, tienes mi confirmación para realizar tu plan.

 **Vados** : No pienso decirle no a tan buena idea, velaré por que se realice.

 **Mikoto** : Muchas gracias, Whis-sensei y Vados-sama. –Se levanta del tronco- Por ahora, tengo que esperar a que las piezas se formen antes de poder tomarlas, y si mis estimaciones son correctas gracias al nido del tiempo, será pasando un año.

-Envolviéndose en un portal temporal, esta fue llevada al nido del tiempo mientras dejaba atrás a los ángeles los cuales no pudieron evitar una pequeña plática antes de que regresarán a sus deberes divinos-

 **Vados** : Sí que ha perdido su toque de chica rebelde…

 **Whis** : Lo mismo creo, ya no son las pequeñas niñas las cuales luchaban por nuestra atención. Ahora, están forjando un futuro ajeno al nuestro… es un extraño sentimiento el cual no creí que podía sentir, aunque creo que a Beerus-sama es al que le está afectando más.

 **Vados** : Sus pequeñas no tardarán en extender sus alas y volar lejos del nido. Y pensar que todo esto pasaría. Aún recuerdo cuando estaba sola con Champa-sama y la cargaba en sus hombros mientras ella reía por el juego.

 **Whis** : O cuando fue su primer cumpleaños en el nido y ambas se negaron a soplar las velas si no lo hacíamos con ellas… en verdad fueron buenos momentos los que pudimos disfrutar con ellas, sin duda alguna fue una gran época.

 **Vados** : Ahora tengo que retirarme, debo volver antes de que despierte y poder ocultar la presencia de Estela en su universo. –Levantándose, se aleja de su hermano menor- Nos vemos en otra ocasión, Whis.

 **Whis** : Que así sea, hermana. –Retirándose en un rastro poderoso de luz, levanta un poco su manga del brazo izquierdo para ver que tenía una especie de pulsera hecha a mano con algunas imperfecciones- No crezcan tan rápido…

* * *

 **[** Lugar desconocido del Universo 7, Año desconocido **]**

-En lo que sería un terreno árido, el lugar estaba lleno de cráteres y fisuras humeantes siendo el que un gran número de habitantes parecidos a lagartos humanoides de 2 metros de alto estaban tirados sin la posibilidad de poder levantarse-

 **Xeno** : Lamentable… -Con su pie presionando la cabeza de uno que era de colores marrones, este escupía bocanadas de sangre mientras gruñía- ¿Tienes algo qué decir?

 **Hombre Lagarto (HL)** : ¡¿Por qué no mueres?! –Intentando levantarse, fue nuevamente golpeado contra el suelo creando una fisura- Muere…

 **Xeno** : El daño que han hecho a las tribus residentes afectará su desarrollo y con ello el valor del planeta, todo por el simple deseo de gobernar con mano de hierro. –Cuando estaba por eliminar al grupo de lagartos los cuales se arrastraban lentamente, el brazo de Fi intenta detenerlo-

 **Fi** : Espera, Xeno-san, no podemos hacer eso. –Aunque Xeno no mostraba daños de pelea, Fi si se veía cansada y algo lastimada-

 **Xeno** : ¿Por qué debería detenerme?

 **Fi** : No es correcto.

 **Xeno** : ¿No es correcto? –Apartándola, levanta el rostro herido del lagarto y lo acerca a ella- ¿Qué miras?

 **Fi** : Xeno-san, yo me refería… -La interrumpe-

 **Xeno** : ¿Qué miras? –Con un tono más serio, aprieta al lagarto-

 **Fi** : A un villano.

 **Xeno** : No, no es un villano. –Extendiendo su mano, el grupo de lagartos fue aplastado por la telekinesis de Xeno- Dime, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste para que terminaras aquí?

 **HL** : Muerete…

 **Xeno** : Con que con esa tenemos. –Extendiendo su brazo, un gran número de rayos atravesaron a todos los lagartos destrozándolos mientras un charco de sangre se creaba y salpicaba el lugar y una parte de la armadura del arcosiano- Habla, o conocerás un dolor mayor del que has experimentado en tu corta vida.

 **HL** : Oblígame… -Sin que lo viera, la cola en punta afilada de Xeno atravesó el costado del lagarto el cual lo dejó empalado mientras una descarga eléctrica golpeaba su cuerpo- ¡Detente!

 **Xeno** : Habla. –Siguiendo con la descarga, lágrimas y sangre emanaba de su cuerpo-

 **HL** : ¡Hablaré! –Deteniendo la corriente eléctrica, todavía seguía empalado en su cola blindada- Robe, asesine, comí a otros y abuse de las hembras… Lo siento… -Siendo Fi quien se tapó la boca por lo que decía, su compañero lo soltó-

 **Xeno** : A mí no me tienes que pedir perdón, sino a aquellos que lastimaste… y aun así no te expropiar de tus pecados. –Extendiendo su mano, un poderoso rayo morado destruyo el cuerpo del hombre lagarto- Espero y tengas aprendida esta lección, Fi. A quienes llamas villanos son aquellos que rompen las leyes, pero ellos hicieron más que eso.

 **Fi** : Pero…

 **Xeno** : Entiendo que fuiste criada como una especie de monje el cual valora toda la vida, pero debes de tener en cuenta que no siempre podrás preservar la vida de alguien la cual ha consumido la vida de muchos.

 **Fi** : No me gusta ver morir a la gente…

 **Xeno** : Una de las tareas de los patrulleros del tiempo es resguardar el futuro aun cuando tengas que derramar sangre de los tuyo o de los demás.

 **Fi** : Pensé que no tendría que hacer eso, es muy triste ver una luz apagarse.

 **Xeno** : Triste… Si tu pensamiento es ese, entonces estás en el lugar equivocado.

 **Fi** : Xeno-san…

 **Xeno** : Si planeas seguir aquí, será mejor que aprendas que la vida buena, Sufrirás mucho en tu proceso de crecer y si no puedes con ello con gusto puedo sacar tus papeles y llevarte a tu casa. –Viendo el semblante triste de ella, una parte de él estaba un poco disgustada por lo que dijo- Oye… lo que quiero decir es que…

 **Fi** : Lo entiendo. –Temblando y con lágrimas en los ojos, apretó sus pequeñas manos- Si me vuelvo más fuerte puedo derrotarlos para que nadie muera y puedan pagar por sus crímenes sin que se derrame sangre… no quiero volver a ver a Xeno-san ser tan cruel.

 **Xeno** : Pido disculpas, a veces pudo dejarme llevar por las costumbres de mi pasado… es una tortura que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza todavía. –Retirándose la sangre de su cuerpo, Fi se acerca y le da un afectuoso abrazo siendo que nuevamente aquella calidez se volvía a encender-

 **Fi** : Si gustas puedo ayudarte a superar ese dolor, nadie merece sufrir sin ninguna razón. –Separándose, le dio una ligera sonrisa- Pido disculpas por no ser de mucha ayuda en esta misión.

 **Xeno** : Eres mi compañera, si en verdad quieres ayudarme necesitas volverte más fuerte.

 **Fi** : Muchas gracias, Xeno-san.

 **Xeno** : Volvamos, iremos por la despensa antes de que empiece tu entrenamiento particular.

* * *

 **[** Base de la patrulla Galactica **]**

-Corriendo de un lado a otro, Zerlik cargaba un gran número de papeles y archivos los cuales acomodaba lo mejor posible en unos gabinetes para acto seguido sentarse frente a una computadora y ver tenía más trabajo-

 **Zerlik** : Caray, esto sí que es pesado… -Frotando su nuca, apenas podía realizar ejercicios ya que demostró ser uno de los cuantos patrulleros en tener una gran habilidad para administrar información y tareas-

 **Teniente** : Soldado Zerlik, será mejor que termines todas las tareas antes de que empiecen los ejercicios, de no lograrlos tendrás que hacerlos en tu hora de receso. –Con la apariencia de un escarabajo anaranjado, vestía con el uniforme de la patrulla galáctica, tenía unos toques negros que le alzaban su rango-

 **Zerlik** : Lo entiendo, Teniente. –Retirándose, se desplomo un poco en su silla- Bueno, al menos puedo usar esto como un descanso para mi cuerpo, pero creo que el estrés me consumirá poco a poco. –Viendo un medallón con la imagen de sus conocidos, este era el motor por el cual seguía adelante-

-Aunque ya habían pasado unas horas, no pudo terminar a tiempo los ejercicios por lo que se ganó el castigo de seguir en aquella pequeña cabina donde seguiría trabajando como secretario del sector donde lo colocaron-

-Aunque recibía una que otra visita encubierta de sus compañeros que le llevaban comida (agua en su caso), fue tratado por lo menos mejor por sus compañeros que por sus superiores-

-Siendo que ahora una parte del personal estaba durmiendo, ZerlIk seguía trabajando en acomodar los comandos que administraban la estación espacial que orbitaba un planeta medianamente concurrido-

 **Zerlik** : Mmm… las defensas de esta estación son muy fáciles de descifrar. –Tras un par de minutos logro entrar al sistema restringido de la estación- Bueno, al menos puedo entretenerme un poco si leemos lo que pasa.

-Desde crímenes menores, robos, asesinatos, guerras civiles y demás parecían ser temas triviales que estaban siendo o ignorados o les ponían la poca importancia-

 **Zerlik** : Esto no está bien, hay tantos delitos que deben de hacerse justicia y no hacen nada. –Buscando, encontró el archivo de su planeta el cual no tenía nada escrito- Pasamos por una guerra masacre… y no está registrado.

-Las esperanzas y sueños del namekiano se fueron esfumando al ver que el sistema en el que estaba no parecía ayudar, fue mucha su frustración que estaba por golpear la pantalla e irse del lugar hasta que un mensaje urgente se hizo presente-

 **Zerlik** : ¿Qué es esto? –Leyendo, parecía ser una especie de anomalía que se creó el cual libero a un espécimen el cual llevaba poco tiempo en el universo, pero lo suficiente para ya haber destruido varios planetas y ser catalogado como una amenaza de nivel galáctico- Esto no es bueno.

-No podía permitirse que las cosas siguieran este rumbo por lo que tuvo la decisión de tomar sus cosas y partir al próximo planeta el cual estaba por verse afectado siendo que la ayuda tardaría en llegar-

-Dejando una nota toma una nave espacial y sale en dirección del planeta siendo que no fue reconocido gracias a que pudo eludir los rastreadores de su nave gracias a haberse metido en el sistema principal-

-Mientras en una parte del Séptimo Universo, un ser de pequeña estatura generaba una inmensa esfera de poder rosado el cual destruyo un planeta con indicios de vida en desarrollo mientras desaparecía en el espacio en busca de otro-

-Fin-

* * *

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te haya entretenido y sacado una risa o hacer que sientas emoción al leerlo y más al imaginarlo.

►Si tiene un gran corazón, puede pasar a mis otras historias tanto en esta plataforma como en «Wattpad» (Estoy con el mismo nombre si preguntan).

►A veces hay errores ortográficos que yo no pude ver, por el hecho de que son muchas palabras que revisan.

►Sin más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia ...

Hasta pronto

06/07/2020 Escrito


End file.
